Pregnant at seventeen SV
by J-star Black
Summary: "Jag stirrade på den lilla vita stickan i min hand, den lilla rosa markeringen stirrade på mig, hånade mig. Gravid."
1. Chapter 1

**Hejsan allihopa! Det här en en story skriven av Emmie0928 på engelska. Jag frågade henne henne om jag fick översätta den till svenska och så vidare. Så here I am;)**

**Hoppas ni gillar den! **

**Jag äger ingenting, allt tillhör J.K Rowling och Emmie0928!**

* * *

Jag stirrade på den lilla vita stickan i min hand, den lilla rosa markeringen stirrade på mig, hånade mig.

Gravid.

Jag stönade, slängde det dumma graviditetstestet i sopporna och lade mig på min säng.

Vad skulle jag göra? Vem borde jag berätta det för?

Jag försökte föreställa minen av mina föräldrar om jag berättade för dem att jag var gravid.

Min mamma skulle förmodligen börja skrika på franska. Hon började alltid skrika på franska när hon var arg. Och det var inte behagligt att uppleva, ska jag tala om för er. Fleur Weasley kunde vara en läskig kvinna när hon ville.

Och sen var det min pappas reaktion. Han skulle inte skrika på mig. Han var inte mycket av en skrikare. Han skulle bara titta på mig, besvikelse graverad över hans ansikte.

Jag svek de. Gravid vid sjutton.

Och precis innan mitt sista år på Hogwarts, också. Det här var definitivt inte en del av mina planer. Mitt sjunde år var ju tänkt att bli otroligt.

Men det skulle inte hända. Skulle jag ens få åka tillbaka? Var gravida tjejer tillåtna på Hogwarts?

Jag kom vagt ihåg att det fanns en gravid Ravenclaw, när jag gick mitt första år, så jag antar att det var tillåtna.

Jag bestämde att jag skulle berätta för bäbisens far.

Colin var en mugglare, som bodde i den närbelägna staden. Han hade varit min pojkvän i två år. Mina föräldrar hatade honom.

Min pappa hatade honom eftersom han hatade alla pojkar som kunde sannolikt skada hans flicka. Min mamma hatade honom eftersom han hade långt hår, tatueringar och var med i ett rock band.

"Victoire, 'an ser smutsig ut", sa hon till mig, hennes näsa rynkades i avsmak, after att hon mötte honom första gången.

Jag påminde henne att pappa brukade ha långt hår.

Hon avslog faktumet med en gest.

"Ja, men det var mycket renare. Och 'an 'ade ingen av de där förfärliga tatueringarna. Colin ser ut som brottsling."

Ja, hon skulle bli belåten över att han var far till hennes första barnbarn.

Jag drog upp mig själv från sängen och gick ner till nedre våningen.

Min mamma var i köket, nynnade för sig själv, samtidigt som hon lagade middag.

"Hej mamma, jag ska in till stan. Jag är inte borta länge."

Hon nickade förstrött. "Ok, älskling..."

Promenaden till stan verkade längre än vanligt. Hela tiden tänkte jag på olika reaktioner som Colin kunde tänkas ha när jag berättade för honom om det.

Vid tiden jag nådde den lilla affären där han arbetade på halvtid, var mina handflator svettiga och jag skakade okontrollerat.

Klockan hördes när jag öppnade dörren. Colin tittade upp från disken och gav mig ett stort leende.

"Hej, babe", sa han.

"Hej", sa jag, jag tvingade mig själv att le. Det kändes mer som en grimas. Jag närmade mig disken och lutade mig mot den. "Vi måste prata", sa jag till honom. "Det är viktigt."

"Jag slutar om tio minuter", svarade han.

Tio minuter senare stod vi utanför butiken.

Colin tände en cigarett. Han tog ett långt bloss och jag skrynklade min näsa. Jag hatade cigaretter.

"Så vad var det du ville prata om?" frågade han.

"Kom, vi går på en promenad." Föreslog jag.

"Okej", instämde han. "Men bara om det inte tar för lång tid. Jag ska spela med bandet snart."

Han följde mig till stranden, där jag satte mig på en stock. Han satte sig bredvid mig.

"Gillar du barn?" frågade jag honom.

Han såg konstigt på mig. "Jag vet inte, sa han. "Vadårå?"

Jag tog ett djupt andetag. Här kommer det, tänkte jag.

"Jag är gravid", viskade jag. Jag såg Colin spärra upp ögonen. Han ställde sig upp från stocken.

"Hur i helvete är du gravid?" skrek han. "Du berättade för mig om att du gick på preventivmedel!"

"Det gör jag" sa jag. Det var inte tekniskt sant. Men jag hade använt en preventiv förtrollning. Jag visste inte varför den inte hade funkat den här gången. Den hade alltid funkat, tills då.

Han blängde på mig och jag kröp ihop.

"Jag kan inte ta itu med en baby just nu", snäste han. "Mitt band är på väg att få igenom ett skivkontrakt. Vi är på väg att slå igenom stort."

Jag himlade med ögonen. Jo visst. Det sa han alltid.

"Det här är viktigare än ditt dumma band, Colin."

"För dig, kanske. Men inte för mig," sa han kallt. "Jag är på väg att bli en framgångsrik musiker och ingen slampig tjej och hennes dumma bäbis ska komma i min väg."

Det kändes som om han slet sönder mitt bröst och slet mitt hjärta i bitar. Jag kände tårarna välla fram från mina ögon. Jag såg när han vände sig om och traskade iväg.

Så fort han var borta, släppte jag ut en hög snyftning och tårarna började falla snabbt.

Jag ställde mig upp, men jag kunde inte uppbåda energin för att transfensera mig tillbaka hem, så jag föll ihop på stranden. Jag vet inte hur länge jag låg och grät. Det kanske var timmar.

Tillslut hörde jag nån säga mitt namn. Jag öppnade ögonen och tittade upp på en lång figur med blått hår.

Teddy Lupin.

Han tittade ner på mig. Hans ögon var fyllda med oro.

"Vad har hänt dig, Vic?" frågade han mig, med en lugnande röst.

"Jag vill inte prata om det, just nu." Sa jag och torkade mina ögon med min ärm.

Han pressade inte vidare på ämnet, vilket jag uppskattade. Istället höll han fram sin hand och drog upp mig.

"Vad gör du här, förresten?" frågade jag honom.

"Min mormor och jag ska äta med er ikväll. Fick du inte min uggla?"

"Oh, jo." Jag hade glömt det.

"Maten luktade utsökt", berättade han för mig. "Din mamma är briljant."

"Inte så briljant som Andromeda", sa jag och refererade till mormoderns utmärkta matlagning.

"Jag vet inte," sa han. "Det är nära." Jag log, lättat över att Teddy var med mig. Han misslyckades aldrig med att få mig att känna mig bättre. Han log tillbaka.

"Kom igen," sa han och tog min hand. En sekund senare stod vi utanför Snäckstugan.

Jag höll på att gå in, när Teddy tog tag i mig.

"Du kommer väl att berätta för mig om vad som hänt, eller hur?" frågade han mig medan hans ögon stirrade i mina. Jag nickade och han släppte mig. Vi gick in.

Mina yngre syskon; Domique och Louis, satt redan vid middagsbordet.

"Äntligen" ropade Louis högt. "Jag svälter!"

Mina föräldrar och Andromeda kom snabbt till rummet.

"Jag hittade henne," sa Teddy.

"Victoire Fleur Weasley", snäste min mor. "Var i all världen har du varit?"

"På stranden" svarade jag. "Glömde bort tiden, förlåt."

"Var du med_ den där pojken?"_ frågade hon.

"Bara ett litet tag", svarade jag. "Han hade en träning med bandet att gå till."

Hon öppnade munnen för att säga något men min pappa avbröt henne.

"Vi diskuterar det här senare", sa han. "Maten kommer att kallna."

Jag sände honom en tacksam blick, innan jag satte mig bredvid Teddy. Efter middagen började mina föräldrar och Teddys mormor prata, antagligen om oss ungar och Dominque och Louis gick ner till stranden med några vänner, vilket lämnade mig och Teddy ensamma.

Vi gick ut på verandan och satte på oss på gungorna.

"Så", sa han. "Är du redo att prata?"

Jag nickade. " Fast lova att du inte berättar för någon."

"Jag lovar."

"Jag är gravid," slängde jag fram.

Han spärrade upp ögonbrynen. "Är det sant?" flämtade han.

Jag nickade. "Och låt oss bara säga att Colin inte tog det så bra."

"Vad sa han?"

"I princip att han inte vill ha nåt med mig eller bäbisen att göra." Svarade jag och kände de där dumma tårarna i mina ögon igen.

"Åh, Vic, Jag är så ledsen", sa han, lutade sig och slog armarna om min midja. Jag vilade mitt huvud på hans axel.

"Jag med" viskade jag.

* * *

**Hoppas ni gillade det! Vill gärna ha reviews! Har ni synpunkter, så lyssnar jag gärna och detsama gäller konstruktiv kritik:)**

**J-star**


	2. Chapter 2

**Så, här kommer nästa del:)**

**Men först vill jag tacka reviews från**

**Roza97-Tack så mycket! Jo, det kanske stavas så;)**

**Nadja- Tack så mycket! Och Tack för att du lagt till storyn som favorit och alert!**

**Lolliga Lollan- Tack så himla mycket för din kommentar och för att du lagt till storyn som favorit. Jag ska försöka skriva mycket nu under sommaren:)**

* * *

Jag vaknade av lukten från bacon. Hoppande ur sängen, tog jag på mig min morgonrock och tofflor och skyndade ner.

Teddy var i köket och gjorde pannkakor och stekt bacon. Jag märkte att hans hår var råttfärgat. Jag undrade om det var på grund av att han hade oroat sig för mig. Han och Andromeda hade sovit över föregående natt, då det varit så sent då alla var klarar med att prata.

"Hej", sa han, tittade upp och log. "Är du hungrig?" Jag nickade och satte mig vid köksbordet. Teddy fyllde min tallrik med bacon och pannkakor, som jag dränkte i sirap.

Jag tog en stor tugga. "Mmmm", stönade jag. "Det är här satans delikat, Teddy."

"Tack", sa han, satte sig bredvid mig och öppnade the Daily Prophet. Vi satt under tystnad i några minuter, jag ätande och han läsande, innan han till slut bröt tystnaden.

"När ska du berätta för dina föräldrar att du är gravid?"

"Shh", väste jag. "Tänk om någon hör dig?"

Han himlade på ögonen. "De är inte här Vic. De är någonstans med min mormor."

"Tja, Dom och Louis då?"

"Dom är ute någonstans med den där pojken hon har en crush på och Louis gick ner till stranden med några vänner."

"Dom borde hålla sig borta från pojkar. Allt de gör är att låtsas bli kära i dig, innan de går och sliter ut ditt hjärta ur ditt bröst."

"Låt inte det Colin gjorde mot dig vända dig emot alla killar, Vic. Inte alla av oss är dåliga."

"Jag vet, Teddy. Du är underbar."

Han log. "Aw, äsch. Du får mig att rodna." Jag fnittrade.

"Men seriöst, Vic," sa han, hans min seriös igen. "Du måste berätta för dem snart. Du ska tillbaka till Hogwarts om två veckor. Du borde berätta för dem innan.

Jag suckade. "Jag vet."

"Hur långt har det kommit då?"

"Fyra eller fem veckor."

"Så morgonillamående borde komma ganska snart", sa han. "Det kommer att skapa misstankar, tror du inte?"

"Inte om jag bara berättar för dem att jag är sjuk, då kan jag åka till skolan och de blir inte det minsta klokare."

"Förutom att du ska berätta för de innan du åker till skolan, minns du?"

"Jo, visst," sa jag.

"Victiore..."

"Sluta tjata på mig, Teddy," snäste jag. "Jag ska berätta för dem till slut, okej? Kan du bara lägga av ?"

Han satte händerna i luften. "Ok, jag är ledsen. Döda mig inte."

Jag suckade och begravde ansiktet i händerna. "Förlåt," mumlade jag. "Jag är en bitch."

"Det är ok," sa Teddy. "Gravida människor har rätt att vara en bitch."

Jag hörde en hög flämtning någonstans bakom mig. Jag frös till för ett ögonblick innan jag långsamt vände runt.

Min syster Dominique stod vid dörröppningen, men en gapande mun.

"Är du gravid?" utbrast den fjortonåriga flickan. Jag ställde mig hastigt upp och skyndade mig till min syster.

"Du måste lova att du inte berättar för någon, Dom!" bad jag. "Inte ens till mamma eller pappa."

Dom nickade, hennes uppspärrade. "Vad ska du göra?" viskade hon.

Jag ryckte på axlarna. "Jag vet inte", mumlade jag.

"Vet Colin?" Jag kände att mitt hjärta sjönk när hans namn nämndes. "Han vet."

"Och?"

"Colin är en skitstövel, Dom."

"Åh," sa hon. "Jag förstår." Hon tittade över min axel på Teddy, som fortfarande satt vid köksbordet.

"Varför berättade du för honom," frågade hon, "innan du berättade för någon i familjen."

Hon såg sårad ut, när hon lade till, "Litar du inte på oss? Litar du inte på _mig_?"

"Såklart jag litar på dig, Dom. Jag är bara rädd, vet du. Och jag vet att Teddy inte skulle döma mig eller berätta för nån."

"Jag ska inte döma dig eller berätta för nån."

"Tack," sa jag och slog armarna om henne.

"Du har inte kramat mig under en lång tid," mumlade hon.

"Nej, jag antar att jag inte gjort det." Jag drog bort mig från henne efter en minut eller så. "Så, var är den där pojkvännen till dig?"

"Han är inte min pojkvän," sa hon rodnande. "Vi är bara vänner."

Jag skrattade. "Om du säger det så."

"Jag ska gå nu," sa hon innan hon vände sig och sprang iväg. Jag återvände till min plats.

"Åh, ung kärlek," sa Teddy från sin stol. "Så sött."

"Ja," sa jag mörkt. "Det börjar alltid sött. Men sen innan du vet ordet av det, har han valt sitt jäkla band över dig och hans eget barn."

Teddy suckade. "Jag är ledsen över att jag tog upp det."

"Det är ok," mumlade jag. "Men om det är ok för dig, så vill jag vara ensam ett tag."

Han ställde sig upp. "Okej, vi ses senare, Vic," sa han.

Han böjde sig ner för att pussa mig på kinden. Förutom att jag inte väntade mig det och jag vände på huvudet i sista minuten, vilket ledde till att pussen landade precis bredvid min mun.

Båda två ryckte till snabbt. Jag kunde känna att mitt ansikte blev rött.

"Oop," mumlade Teddy och såg generad ut. "Eh, jag ska precis gå nu. Hejdå." Han skyndade ut genom bakdörren and jag såg när han snabbt vände på hälen och transfenserade sig. Jag sträckte mig och nuddade platsen där han pussat mig. För en flyktig sekund, önskade jag att han kysst mig igen. På munnen.

Jag tog ett djupt andetag, skakade mitt huvud. Graviditeten gjorde mig galen. Såklart ville jag inte att Teddy skulle kyssa mig. Vi var bara vänner och det var allt.

Men ändå, han var snygg, snäll, smart och rolig. Och han brydde sig om mig, om det vore hans baby jag bar, visste jag att han skulle vara i närheten och vara en far. Fan, han skulle säkert gifta sig med mig.

Jag skakade på huvudet igen. Nu önskade jag inte bara att han kysst mig, jag önskade att han gjort mig på smällen och gift sig med mig.

Var fanns det närmaste dårhuset?

* * *

**Snälla lämna en review! Blir så glad om jag vet att nån läser det här^^**

**J-star**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hej allihopa:) Äntligen sommarlov! Nu kommer jag förhoppningsvis skria lite oftare^^**

**Tack till xJulle som lagt till storyn som favorit:)**

**xJulle och Lolliga Lunan: Tack för att ni alertat storyn:)**

**Tack så mycket för era reviews:**

**roza97- Jag skriver;) Ja, det vill många^^**

**xJulle- Tack, vad kul att du tycker det:) Nästa kommer nu;)**

**Onlyoliviaa- Vad kul med ny läsare^^ Tack..förresten är du samma onlyoliviaa som på muggis?:)**

**Lolliga Lollan- Tack, hoppas du gillar detta kapitel med:)**

**Så här kommer nästa del , och innan jag glömmer att säga det. Jag äger nada av storyn. Alla karaktärer och storyn tillhör JKR och Emmie0928:)**

* * *

Liggande i sängen suckade jag tungt. Det hade gått nästan två veckor sedan jag upptäckte att jag var gravid. Om två dagar var det 1 september och jag skulle tillbaka till skolan. Och fortfarande hade jag inte berättat det för mina föräldrar.

Teddy fortsatte att tjata på mig om det. Talade om för mig att jag behövde tala om det för de så fort som möjligt, innan skolan började. Jag visste att han hade rätt, men jag kunde bara inte göra det.

Det var midnatt och jag kunde inte sova. Glidande från sängen klädde jag på mig och gick ner. Jag kanske behövde lite frisk luft.

Jag klev ut in i den kyliga sommarnatten. Jag rös och drog min tröja närmare min kropp. Jag hade tänkt promenera till sjön som var bredvid vårat hus, men istället upptäckte jag att jag gick mot stan.

Staden var tyst och mörk, alla butiker var stängda. Jag vandrade nerför gatorna tills jag kom till det enda ställe som inte var stängt.

Puben

En grupp bestående av fulla män stod utanför den, snackade och skrattade högt. Jag höll huvudet lågt medan jag passerade dem, ville inte åkalla deras uppmärksamhet. Inte för att de kunde göra mig illa. Jag var en häxa efter allt.

"Victoire," jag hörde en sluddrande röst. En välbekant röst. Colins röst. Jag vände mig om.

Där var han. Stående i mitten av gruppen. Colin O'Brian.

"Victoire!" ropade han igen. "kom tillbaka!"

För en sekund övervägde jag att vända och gå iväg, utan att säga något.

Men, tvärtemot mitt bättre vetande, upptäckte jag att jag gick till honom.

"Vad?" väste jag.

Han tog tag i mig runt min midja och drog mig närmare.

"Killar," sa han till de andra, "det här är min flickvän Victoire." Jag slet mg själv från hans grepp. "Ex-flickvän," fräste jag.

Han drog tillbaka mig och viskade i mitt öra "Kom igen, baby. Ta tillbaka mig. Jag är ledsen för det jag sa." Han kelade mot min hals.

Jag knuffade bort honom. "Din andedräkt stinker, Colin" snäste jag.

"Kom igen, Vic", sa han. "Jag vill ha din heta röv i min säng igen."

Så romantiskt. Vad hade jag någonsin sett i den här killen?

"Jag vet vad det här handlar om, Colin. Ditt band fick inte det där dumma skivkontraketet, precis som vanlig. Så nu försöker du komma krypandes tillbaka till mig. Men det kommer inte hända."

"Varför inte? Du älskar mig."

"Jag _älskade_ dig."

"Du menar inte det."

"Jo, det gör jag. Jag är kär i någon annan nu."

Vänta, va? Sa jag precis det där?

Colins ögon smalnade. "Vem?"

"Du känner honom inte." Svarade jag. "Men han är snällare, smartare och är snyggare än dig. Och renare." Lade jag till, samtidigt som jag rynkade näsan, när Colin flyttade sig närmare och jag fick en fläkt av hans stank.

"Vad heter han?"

"Teddy."

Namnet föll ur min mun innan jag hann hejda mig.

"Dumt namn", muttrade Colin.

"Jaja", sa jag. "Jag går nu."

"Vem av oss är bäst i sängen?" frågade han snabbt, innan jag kunde gå iväg.

Såklart skulle han vara orolig över det.

"Ja, jag kan inte veta säkert" svarade jag. "Men om jag måste gissa, skulle jag förmodligen säga han är. Du var inte så bra."

Han tappade hakan. De andra fulla idioterna vrålade av skrattade.

"Vi ses, Colin" sa jag. "Eller kanske vi inte gör det. Jag bryr mig egentligen inte."

Och med det vände jag mig och återvände till Snäckstugan.

Liggandes i sängen, tänkte jag på det jag sagt, om att jag var kär i Teddy.

Det var inte sant såklart. Jag hade bara försökt göra Colin avundsjuk.

Och ändå, kunde jag inte låta bli att tänka på kyssen. Den som inte hade varit på läpparna, men som fortfarande hade sänt en elektrisk stöt genom min kropp.

Jag kunde inte sluta tänka på hur Teddy alltid fanns där för mig. Hur han aldrig dömde mig eller fick mig att känna mig illa över mig själv. Hur jag kunde lita på honom.

Åh, herregud! Jag var kär i Teddy Lupin.

Nästa morgon gick jag till nedervåningen. Min mamma var i köket och lagade frukost.

"God morgon, Victoire." Sa hon och tittade up när jag satte mig ner vid köksbordet.

"Gomorgon."

"Är du 'ungrig? Jag har lagat ägg."

Jag nickade och hon satte ner en tallrik framför mig.

Jag tog en blick på de och kräktes.

Dumma morgon illamående.

Min mamma såg oroad ut. "Är du ok, älskling? Du 'ar kräkts ofta på sistone."

Jag tog ut min stav. "Renskrubba."

"Jag mår bra, mamma. Jag är säker på att jag kommer att bli bättre snart."

Hon såg inte helt övertygad ut. Jag visste att det här skulle vara en bra tid att berätta sanningen för henne. Speciellt eftersom jag skulle återvända till skolan dagen därpå och efter det skulle jag bara kunna tala om det för henne genom brev. Och ändå gjorde jag inte det.

"Jag mår bra." Upprepade jag.

"Om du säger det, älskling", sa hon. "Teddy skickade en uggla tidigare. 'an sa att 'an skulle komma förbi och hjälpa dig med packandet."

Jag kände mitt ansikte rodna.

Teddy.

"Erm, ok. Jag ska gå och lägga mig."

Jag skyndade upp.

En timme senare, hörde jag en knackning på min dörr.

"Kom in." Sa jag.

Dörren öppnades och där var han.

Teddy Lupin.

Hans hår var hans vanliga turkosa. Hans ögon var genomträngande gröna. Hans armmuskler buktade under hans t-shirt. Han var ursnygg.

"Din mun är vidöppen, Vic."

Jag stängde den snabbt.

"Oops", sa jag, fnittrande. "Erm, kom in."

Han klev in och tittade runt i mitt röriga rum. "Jag ser att du inte börjat packa än."

"Ja, alltså, jag är inte bra på att kunna få allt att flyga in i resväskan, som du."

"Du kunde ha gjort det för hand, som du gjorde innan någon av oss kunde använda magi utanför skolan."

"Det är för ansträngande, Teddy."

Han skrattade och tog ut sin trollstav. Han gav den ett knäpp och alla mina saker: kläder, böcker, fjäderpennor, pergament etc., flög in i min resväska.

Jag tittade i den. Allt var snyggt. Kläderna var vikta och böckerna staplade.

"Tack Teddy," sa jag, blidkade honom, med vad jag hoppades var ett sexigt leende.

Han verkade inte märka det.

"Jag behöver snacka med dig." Sa jag. "Kom, vi går till stranden."

"Ok", instämde han.

Fem minuter senare satt vi vid havet, barfota, med tårna i vattnet.

"Jag såg Colin, igår kväll."

Han vände sig mot mig, med ett chockat uttryck ansiktet. "Vad hände?"

"Han talade om för mig att han ville ha mig tillbaka och jag sa till honom att det var synd för att jag är kär i någon annan."

Teddys ögon smalnade. "Är du?"

Jag nickade.

"Känner jag killen?"

"Ja, jag tror det."

Han såg arg ut. "Vet du vad, Vic; jag vill inte att du ska få ditt hjärta krossat igen. Vet den här killen om att du är gravid? För han kommer nog inte tycka att det är ok att dejta en gravid tjej..."

"Teddy", sa jag och försökte avbryta honom.

Han ignorerade mig och fortsatte. "...och så tycker jag att du inte borde dejta någon just nu för du kanske blir sårad igen."

"Teddy", upprepade jag, högre den här gången. "Sluta prata!"

Han slutade prata.

"Personen jag är kär i är du."

Han blinkade. "Jag?"

Jag nickade nervöst.

"Är du ok med att dejta en gravid tjej?" frågade jag honom.

Hans blick föll på mina läppar. "Definitivt ok med det." Mumlade han.

Jag log.

"Jag kommer att kyssa dig nu." Viskade han, lutade sig mot mig.

"Ok", viskade jag tillbaka, lutade mig med.

Vi möttes i mitten. Våra läppar pressades mot varandra och jag vet att det låter töntigt, men jag svär världen stoppades för ett ögonblick.

Jag tryckte mig själv närmare honom, vilade mina händer på hans bröst. Hans mycket välbyggda bröst.

Hans armar lindades runt min midja och han drog mig till hans famn.

Hans mun flyttade till min nacke och jag släppte ut ett stön när han släpade kyssar nerför min axel.

Efter ett tag, drog jag mig bort från honom.

"Var ska vi?" frågade han mig, när jag ställde mig upp och borstade bort sand från mina byxor.

"Mamma kommer att vänta på oss till lunch", talade jag om för honom.

"Jag är inte hungrig", svarade han, innan hans mage gav ut ett högt kurrande.

Jag skrattade. "Klart du inte är."

Han skrattade och ställde sig upp. "Apropå din mamma. Har du berättat för dina föräldrar än?"

Mitt goda humör försvann omedelbart. "Er..."

"Victoire", sa han och använde sig av sin överlägsnare ton. "Du måste berätta för dem idag."

"Och om jag inte gör det?"

"Då gör jag det."

"Du skulle inte."

"Jag skulle."

Jag blängde på honom. "Jag trodde att jag kunde lita på dig."

"Du kan lita på mig, Vic. Du kan lita på att jag gör det som är bäst för dig. Och just nu är det bästa för dig att dina föräldrar får reda på din graviditet."

Jag visste att han hade rätt, men av någon anledning var jag fortfarande arg.

"Gå hem, Teddy", snäste jag.

"Vic," började han och tog tag i min hand. "Jag bara..."

Jag ryckte bort handen. "Gå härifrån!"

"Visst," sa han med en kall ton. "Men jag kommer till King's Cross imorgon och om du inte har talat om det för de, så kommer jag att göra det."

Och med ett högt pang var han borta. Jag stegade tillbaka till huset.

Min mamma tittade upp när jag kom in och smällde igen dörren bakom mig.

"Var är Teddy?"

"Vem fan bryr sig?" skrek jag. "Inte jag! Han är bara dum idiot."

Min mamma såg chockad ut. "Victiore, vad 'ar flugit i dig?"

"En bebis!" snäste jag. "En bebis har flugit in i mig."

Jag såg Dom och Louis stå vid köksingången, stirrande på mig.

Mammas mun föll öppen. "Va?"

"Jag är gravid."

Hon var tyst en minut.

" 'ur länge?" frågade hon till sist.

"Omkring sex veckor."

" 'ur länge 'ar du _vetat_?"

"Två veckor."

Hennes ögon fylldes av tårar. "Varför 'ar du inte berättat för mig?"

"Jag var rädd, mamma," viskade jag.

Hon höll ut sina armar, drog mig till en kram.

Hon förde mig till vardagsrummet, där vi satte oss på soffan.

"Ok," sa hon. "Vem mer vet om det 'är?"

"Colin, men du hade rätt angående honom. Han är värdelös."

"Är det allt?"

Jag skakade på huvudet. "Teddy och Dom vet det också."

"Vet Dom?" frågade hon och såg förvånad ut.

"Hon hörde när Teddy och jag pratade om det."

Hon nickade långsamt och såg fundersam ut.

"Jag ugglar skolan om din situation, så de vet i förväg."

Och med det var hon borta.

_Min situation. _

Jag undrade om hon skulle tala om det för pappa eller om jag skulle göra det.

Vid sex, kom min pappa hem. Jag tittade på när han kysste mamma och de diskuterade hur hans dag varit. Hon sa ingenting om mig.

Hon stack sitt huvud in till vardagsrummet, där jag satt.

"Middagen är färdig, Victoire."

Jag gick till matsalen, där alla redan satt.

Min pappa tittade upp när jag kom in. "Där är min flicka!" sa han. "Hur har din sista dag i friheten varit innan skolan?"

Jag satte mig ner. "Err, den var väl ok."

Måltiden i början tyst. Louis stirrade på min mage.

Tillslut tog min mamma till ord. "Victoire har något hon vill berätta för dig, älskling.

Min pappa såg förväntansfullt på mig.

"Erm, tja..." skruvade jag mig i stolen.

Jag kunde inte göra det. Jag kunde inte berätta det för honom. Inte med alla andra stirrande på mig.

Jag tittade på mamma."Du får tala om det för honom."

"Victoire är gravid."

Min pappa tappade sin gaffel.

Uttrycket i hans ansikte var värre än vad jag hade trott.

"Hur?" krävde han att få veta.

Jag höjde på ögonbrynen. "Jag tror du vet pappa."

"Men självklart." Snäste han. "Jag menar bara..." han blev tyst.

"Du menar bara att du inte förväntade dig att din lilla dotter skulle hålla på med sånt," avslutade jag åt honom.

Han tittade upp på mig, hans ansikte gravallvarligt. "Det är precis det jag menar."

"Åh, pappa," sa jag, ställde mig upp och gick till honom, lade armarna om honom. "Jag är så ledsen."

"Det är ok, Vic," sa han, kramade mig tillbaka.

"Nej, det är det inte," snyftade jag. "Jag gjorde dig och mamma besviken."

"Nej, det gjorde du inte, älskling." Sa min mor.

Jag såg förvånat på henne. "Men du betedde dig så besviken på mig."

"Jag var bara chockad. Och det är din far med. Men vi älskar dig iallafall, älskling. Det har vi alltid gjort och kommer alltid att göra det."

"Jag älskar dig också, Vic," lade Louis till, flinande. "Plus, jag ska bli en morbror!"

Jag skrattade. "Jag älskar er."

* * *

**Hoppas ni gillade det!**

**Jag ser fram emot att läsa era reviews, så bring them on:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hejsan allihopa! Nu kommer ett nytt kapitel:)**

**Men först vill jag tacka** **Sweettrezzan och Song of the seas-1 för att ni alertat storyn.**

**Tack till Sweettrezzan och MaddeTheLover för att ni lagt till storyn till favoriter.**

**Tack för era reviews:**

**roza97- Tack, jag gör så gott jag kan för att få kapitlen klara:)**

**Sweettrezzan-Tack så mycket! Haha, jag håller med, det är lite rörligare där;)**

**MaddeTheLover- Koooommmmeeeerrrr:)**

**livnicki- Tack så mycket, tack för tipset! Jag har ändrat på de och ska tänka på det:)**

**Lolliga Lollan- Tack, hoppas det inte var för lång väntan:)**

**xJulle- Tack, hoppas du gillar det här med:D**

* * *

King's Cross var späckad med folk som vanligt.

Jag stod framför plattformarna 9 och 10. Resten av min familj hade redan åkt igenom. Jag tog ett djupt andetag, tog tag i min bagagevagn hårt och tog ett steg framåt.

"Victoire!" skrek en röst över myllret, vilket gjorde att jag snubblade en aning.

Vändande runt fick jag syn på en figur med blått hår som tryckte sig fram genom massan.

"Teddy!" svarade jag, när han dök upp framför mig. Jag sprang fram till honom, kastade mina armar runt hans nacke, vilket ledde till att han snubblade några steg bakåt.

Hans armar snodde sig runt min midja. "Whoa", sa han, skrattande. "Hallå där."

Jag begravde mitt ansikte i hans bröst. "Jag var så hemsk mot dig. Och du hade rätt, såklart."

"Shh," sa han och strök mitt hår. "Det är okej."

Jag drog mig tillbaka lite, så att jag kunde se hans ansikte.

"Jag berättade för mina föräldrar."

"Jag visste att du skulle. Hur tog de det?"

"De var besvikna, uppenbarligen. Men de var så förstående om det med. De berättade för mig att de alltid skulle älska mig."

"Såklart de gör," svarade Teddy. "Det är det föräldrar gör."

Han såg ledsen ut för ett ögonblick och jag visste att han tänkte på sina föräldrar.

"De älskar dig." Sa jag. "Var de än är, ser de ner på dig och de är så stolta, jag vet att de är det."

Han log. "Tack Vic."

Han vände sig om och tittade upp mot klockan. "Kom igen," sa han. "Du vill inte missa tåget."

Jag tog tag i hans hand och tillsammans gick vi igenom spärren.

På andra sidan, knuffade vi oss fram genom hopen av människor, tills vi hittade min mamma.

"Åh, där är du, Victoire," sa hon. "Oh, och Teddy, 'allå, älskling"

"Hej Fleur," sa han flinande.

"Var är alla andra?" frågade jag, sneglande omkring.

"Dom och Louis sprang iväg med några vänner för att 'itta kupéer och din far talar med några gamla vänner från skolan."

"Så jag borde nog 'itta 'onom," sa mamma. Hon kysste mig på kinden. "Hejdå, älskling. Kom i'åg att om du 'ar några frågor om graviditeten, så uggla mig bara eller träffa Madame Pomfrey."

Jag nickade. "Hejdå mamma."

Hon vände sig om och skyndade in i folkmassan.

Jag vände mig mot Teddy. "Så..."

"Så vad?"

"Så jag antar att det här är hejdå," sa jag.

Han nickade. "Japp."

Jag höll ut mina armar. "Får jag en kram?"

Han svepte sina armar om mig. "Vill du ha mer än en kram?" viskade han i mitt öra.

"Ja, tack" svarade jag.

Hans läppar hittade mina. Jag suckade nöjt. Teddy var underbar.

"Vad gör du?" frågade en hög, skräckslagen röst.

Vi flög ifrån varandra. James Potter stod framför oss, men en öppen mun.

Teddy småskrattade.

"Jag säger bara hejdå till Victoire, James." Talade Teddy om för honom.

"Du hånglade med henne," svarade James anklagande.

"Du har rätt. Det gjorde jag. Gå härifrån nu."

James rynkade pannan. "Du kan inte hångla med min kusin."

"Och varför inte?"

"Därför..." fräste han. "Du kan bara inte."

Teddy höjde på ögonbrynen. "Se bara," sa han, tog tag i mig och kysste mig igen.

"Yuck!" sa James, när han vände sig om och kilade iväg.

Jag drog mig ifrån Teddy, fnittrande.

"Jag måste gå," talade jag om för honom.

Han suckade. "Jag vill inte att du ska gå."

"Jag vet. Inte jag heller, men..."

Jag blev avbyten av en högljudd pompös röst.

"Victoire! Teddy!"

Vi vände oss båda om. Jag stönade på för mig själv, vid synen av mannen som kom mot oss.

"Hallå, farbror Percy."

"Hej, Victoire. Är du redo för ditt sista skolår?"

Jag nickade och lyckades få till ett leende.

Av alla släktingar jag hade, och tro mig, de var en _hel del_, varför skulle just min farbror Percy hitta oss? Mannen kunde tala i timmar och timmar om världens mest tråkiga saker i hela världen.  
Lyckligtvis, hade jag en orsak till att gå. Teddy, å andra sidan, var fast.

"Jag påminde precis Molly och Lucy om kvastkäppens förordningar. Mycket viktiga saker, som ni vet..."

Han fortsatte att prata och jag slutade lyssna.

Efter några minuter, bestämde jag för att det var dags att fly. "Jo, farbror Percy, det var toppen att få träffa dig, men jag vill inte missa tåget. Så jag borde nog gå."

Han nickade knappt åt mitt håll, när han greppade Teddy på axeln och ledde iväg med honom.

"Har jag berättat för dig vad självaste trolldomsministern talade om för mig förra veckan? Jag personligen fann det väldigt intressant att..."

Stackars Teddy. Han hade ingen möjlighet att fly.

Jaja. Åtminstone en av oss kom därifrån levande därifrån.

Jag gick ombord på tåget och började kika in i kupéerna, på jakt efter folk att sitta med.

En grupp skrämda förstaårselever. Nej.

En grupp högljudda femteårskillar. Nej.

En grupp skvallrande tredjeårstjejer. Nej.

Tillslut hittade jag en kupé fylld med bekanta ansikten.

"Vic!" skrek min kusin Roxanne.

Rox var min farbror Georges dotter. Hon var ett år yngre än mig, en gryffindorkamrat och var min bästa vän på Hogwarts. Hennes äldre bror, Fred, gick i min årskurs. Han satt bredvid henne och hälsade på mig med ett flin. Mitt emot de fanns mina andra vänner, Grace och Aidan, också de sjundeårselever från Gryffindor.

Jag log. "Hejsan allihopa."

Jag satte mig bredvid Roxanne och snart vände konversationen till allas sommar.

Jag satt för det mesta tyst.

När matvagnen dök upp, skyndade Fred, Grace och Adrian för att köpa godis, men Rox satt kvar.

"Du verkar ovanligt tyst." Observerade hon.

"Jag har något viktigt att berätta för dig sen," viskade jag. "Jag skulle ha skrivit till dig om det, men det var för stort för att skriva i ett brev."

"Oohh," svarade hon. "Låter spännande."

Jag öppnade munnen för att svara, men blev avbruten av de andras återkomst.

Resten av resan var ganska händelselös. Fed och Aiden hamnade i en diskussion om Quidditch. Rox och Grace snackade killar. Och jag förblev tyst.

Efter startterminsfesten, släpade Rox nästan mig till ett tomt klassrum.

"Tala om nyheten för mig." Sa hon. "Jag har längtat efter att få veta."

Jag tog ett djupt andetag. Berätta för folk om min graviditet verkade inte bli lättare.

"Jag är gravid."

Hennes bruna ögon spärrades upp. "Är du seriös?"

Jag nickade.

"Ska du behålla det?"

"Jag tror det."

"Wow," sa hon. "Det här var mycket större nyheter än vad jag förväntade mig."

"Och det är inte alla nyheter heller."

"Finns det mer? Vad?"

"Jag tror jag typ dejtar Teddy."

"Lägg av!" skrek hon. "Vad hände med Colin?"

"Vi gjorde slut. Efter att han talade om för mig att han inte ville ha något att göra med mig eller babyn."

Hennes ansiktsuttryck blev allvarligt. "Sa han det till dig? Vilken skitstövel."

"Vem bryr sig," svarade jag. "Jag är helt över honom."

Hon rynkade pannan. "Bara sådär?" frågade hon. "Du dejtade honom för två år."

"Jo, fast jag var i skolan av den mesta tiden."

"Ändå, du måste sakna honom lite."

"Varför skulle jag?" frågade jag. "Nu när jag inte längre är med honom, har jag insett att han inte har några bra egenskaper. Hans hår är långt och flottigt. Han har för många tatueringar och den där löjliga ögonbrynsringen. Han dricker och röker för mycket. Det enda han bryr sig om är hans duma band, med deras motbjudande musik. Och så kunde han vara otrevlig och äcklig ibland."

"Wow," svarade hon. "Håll inte tillbaka något."

"Jag skulle kunna fortsätta."

"Snälla gör det inte. Jag tror att jag har fått klart bilden. Men jag tänkte bara att det måste finnas något som fick dig att gilla honom, för annars hade du inte varit med honom så länge."

Jag tänkte efter en minut.

"Tja, ibland, när det bara var jag och han som hängde, brukade han spela gitarr för mig. Han brukade sjunga de där mugglar kärlekslåtarna för mig och hans röst lät riktigt bra. Mycket bättre än när han sjöng det den där hemska musiken med sitt band. Ibland skrev han till och med sånger om mig och sedan sjöng han de för mig."

"Jag visste att det fanns _något_ bra med honom," sa Rox.

"Jag brukade skriva till honom, medan jag var här. Sidor efter sidor. Sedan ugglade jag de till mina föräldrar så att de kunde lägga de i mugglarposten till mig. Och han svarade alltid. Till varenda litet brev.

Plötsligt kände jag för att gråta. "Fan," viskade jag för mig själv.

"Vad?" frågade Roxanne.

"Nu saknar jag honom."

"Aw, Vic. Jag är ledsen. Jag borde inte ha tagit upp det." Hon gav mig en kram. "Du har åtminstone Teddy nu, eller hur?"

Jag log. "Det är sant."

* * *

**Så, nu ser jag fram emot era underbara reviews! Ju fler reviews, ju snabbare kommer nästa del;)**

**J-star**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hej alla underbara läsare!**

**Här kommer ett nytt kapitel, men innan vill jag tacka alla som lämnat en kommentar:)**

**Guest- Tack, hoppas du inte väntade för länge. Teddy är två år äldre än Victiore, så han är 19:)**

**Lolliga Lollan- Tack så hemskt mycket. Hoppas du uppskattar detta kapitel med:)**

**xJulle- jga menade att de pratade om quidditxh. Tack:)**

**MaddeTheLover- Tack så mycket:)**

* * *

Några dagar senare, satt jag på trolldryckslektionen när en andraårsflicka kom skyndade in till klassrummet.

Professor Snigelhorn tittade upp från sin kittel. "Kan jag hjälpa dig?"

"Rektorn vill se Victoire Weasley på sitt kontor." Sa hon.

"Ja, såklart," sa Snigelhorn och vevade sina händer i min riktning. "Gå nu, miss Weasley."

Jag tog tag i min väska och följde efter flickan ut genom dörren. Efter att hon talade om lösenordet för mig, gick jag långsamt till rektorns kontor. Jag var säker på att det hade att göra med min graviditet. Ingen i lärarkåren hade sagt något om det än, men min mamma hade skrivit till skolan om det, så jag visste att de var medvetna om det.

Jag nådde kontoret, efter att ha sagt lösenordet, skyndat uppför trapporna och knackat på dörren.

"Kom in," hördes professor Flitwick.

Flitwick hade blivit rektor året innan, efter att professor McGonagall gått i pension.

Jag öppnade dörren och gick in.

"God morgon, miss Weasley," sa Flitwick, leende mot mig. "Slå dig ner."

Efter att jag gjort det, harklade han sig. "Så," började han. "Jag antar att du vet varför du är här."

Jag nickade och rodnade en aning. Det här skulle bli besvärligt.

"Ja, för att vara ärlig med dig, den här konversationen är ganska obekväm för mig."

"För mig med, professorn."

"Men den är också ganska nödvändig."

Jag nickade. "Ja, jag förstår."

"Det är två saker jag vill tala med dig om," talade han om för mig. "Det första är att Madame Pomfrey har talat om för mig att du ska gå och träffa henne med några veckors mellanrum, eller så. Du vet, så att hon kan göra alla tester som krävs and för att försäkra sig om att du gör allt för att garantera din babys hälsa."

"Okej," sa jag. "Jag ska gå och träffa henne snart, i så fall."

"Det andra har att göra med vad du ska göra efter att du fött barnet. Födseln kommer att ske någon gång i april. Vilket uppenbarligen är innan skolan slutar. Lärarkåren har diskuterat och vi känner att det enda alternativet, efter att du fött barnet, är hemundervisning."

"Hemundervisning?"

"Tja, du kan inte ha en baby här med dig. Du kommer aldrig att ha tid att gå till lektionen med en nyfödd i händerna. Och du kan inte vara borta från ditt nyfödda för länge, så att gå i skolan medan babyn stannar hemma med dina föräldrar kommer inte på fråga heller."

"Så vad innebär hemundervisning exakt?" frågade jag förvirrat.

"Efter att du fått din baby, kommer du att gå hem och ta hand om det. Men dina lärare kommer också att uggla dig dina inlämningsuppgifter och du kommer att fortsätta med dina studier. Du kommer sedan komma tillbaka till skolan för att ta dina F.U.T.T."

Jag nickade. "Okej".

"Nu, miss Weasley, jag är säker på att du vet att detta inte kommer att vara lätt. Ta hand om en baby och göra allt ditt skolarbete tar mycket av tid och ork. Men, du är en smart flicka och jag har förtroende för dig."

"Tack, professorn. Jag ska göra mitt bästa."

"Jag vet att du kommer att göra det." Sa han. "Nu tror jag att det är dags för lunch, så skynda iväg nu."

De följande veckorna var ganska händelselösa. Jag gick på lektioner, jag gjorde mina läxor och jag försökte låtsas som om jag inte var gravid. Men såklart, morgonillamåendet var en ständig påminnelse att det tyvärr inte var så.

En lördagskväll, tre veckor in i terminen, åt jag middag när Roxanne kom skyndande till Stora Salen.

Hon plumsade ner i stolen bredvid mig, stönade högljutt. "Jag vet inte hur jag ska få Quidditchlaget i form till våran första match. Ett gäng med lata idioter, hela bunten."

Roxanne var kapten för Gryffindors Quidditchag och hon brann för det. Hennes snälla, glada väsen försvann alltid på Quidditchplanen, där hon fick sitt eget lag till gråts. Jag överdriver inte ens. Jag hade sett vältränade killar bryta ihop och gråta under hennes vrede.

En gång, när jag nämnde det till min farbror Harry, skrattade han högt. "Låter som sin mamma," sa han. Min faster Angelina slog honom på armen som svar. "Jag var inte så hemsk," sa hon emot. Harry skakade bara på huvudet, fortfarande småskrattande.

"Vi behöver dig i laget, Vic. Alla flippade ur, när jag sa att du inte skulle spela i år och jag var tvungen att hitta på någon skit ursäkt om att du var upptagen med ditt skolarbete och studerande för ditt F.U.T.T."

Jag suckade. Jag saknade Quidditch.

"Och det fick mig att undra. När ska du börja tala om för folk att du är...du vet?"

Jag stönade. "Jag har ingen aning. Hur är det ens tänkt att man ska kunna berätta något sånt för hela skolan?"

"Ja," sa Rox, övervägande. "Du skulle kunna ställa dig upp på bordet just nu och meddela det för hela skolan."

"Jag tror jag skippar det, chockerande nog." Svarade jag sarkastiskt.

"Tja, då skulle du kunna bara säga det till någon och låta det spridas genom hela skolan."

Jag övervägde det. "Kanske..." sa jag långsamt.

Rox sneglade omkring i rummet. "Aha!" utbrast hon. "Beth Clarke. Hon är en Hufflepuff i min årskurs och hon är skolans största skvallrare. Hon kommer att sprida din nyhet runt skolan på en timme."

"Jag är inte säker på att jag vill att folk ska få reda på det än." Sa jag. Men Rox lyssnade inte; hon vinkade redan åt Beth.

"Hej Roxanne, Victoire," sa hon, gled ner i en av stolarna mitt emot oss. "Hur är läget?"

Rox böjde sig framåt. "Vi har lite information som vi vill sprida runt skolan."

Beth såg förväntansfylld ut. "Vill du att jag ska starta ett rykte om någon?"

"Inte precis," sa Rox. "Det är sant och det är om min vän Victoire här."

"Vad är det?" frågade Beth.

Rox böjde sig över boret och viskade något i hennes öra.

Beth rykte tillbaka. "Aldrig i livet!"

Rox nickade. "Det är sant."

Beth vände sig och stirrade på mig. "Vill du verkligen att jag ska sprida det runt skolan? För jag gör det inte om du inte vill. Det kommer att vara svårt, eftersom det är saftigt skvaller, men jag har alltid respekterat dig Victoire, så säg bara ordet och jag kommer inte berätta för en själ."

Jag log åt henne. Jag hade ingen aning om att Beth Clarke kunde vara så snäll. Jag visste inte mycket om henne, men vad jag visste innehöll hennes förmåga att sprida rykten så fort som horor spred könssjukdomar. Uppenbarligen fanns det mer i henne ändå.

"Tack, Beth. Men jag vill att du går och berättar för folk. Alla kommer att få reda på det förr eller senare och jag vill inte vara den som berättar."

"Ja, om du är säker," sa hon och ställde sig upp, "då är jag på väg."

Jag såg när hon skyndade iväg till sitt bord och gled ner på sin plats. Hon sa något till sin grupp av vänner och alla vände sig om för att stirra på mig. Jag skruvade mig på min plats. Det här skulle bli intressant.

Vid den tiden jag ätit färdigt middag, verkade hela skolan veta. När jag och Rox gick tillbaka till Gryffindors uppehållsrum, stanna folk och började viska i varandras öron.

"Det är hon!" hörde jag en förstaårs flicka viska till sina vänner. "Den gravida."

"Ja, det är jag." Väste jag, irriterad över att de kunde snackade om mig bakom min rygg. "Vill du ha en autograf?"

Flickorna såg skrämda ut och rusade iväg.

Rox tog tag i min arm. "Ta det lugnt, Vic. De menar inget illa."

"Ja, de har ett lustigt sätt att visa det på," muttrade jag när jag gav en dödsblick åt en grupp Slytherinkillar som stirrade på mig.

Nästa morgon på frukosten, var det kort sagt, ett helvete. Det var som om ingen på den jäkla skolan hade sett en gravid person förut.

"Ugh," stönade jag och begravde mitt ansikte i mina händer. "När kommer detta att sluta?"

"Jag antar när det finns något annat att skvallra om," svarade Rox.

"Någon annan kanske blir gravid," sa jag. "Av en lärare, eller nåt. Det skulle definitivt få mig att verka tråkig i jämförelse."

Roxanne skrynklade näsan. "Det där är äckligt, Vic."

"Ska jag ta det som om du inte ställer upp för jobbet?" sa jag, fnittrande.

Hon fnös. "Aldrig i livet."

Jag sneglade upp mot lärarbordet. "Jag tror att professor Grimsdyke skulle bli glad över att göra dig gravid. Han tittar in dig just nu."

Rox gjorde kräkljud. "Eww. Han är typ 40. Och han ser ut som en bäver."

Jag kvävdes nästan av min toast för att jag skrattade så mycket. "Wow," sa jag. "Nu mår jag mycket bättre."

"Ja, inget går emot att snacka om att bli på smällen av en pervers lärare för att bli på bättre humör," sa Rox sarkastiskt.

"Det är min filosofi, ja."

"På tal om bättre humör, visste du att nästa lördag är det första Hogsmeade utflykten?" frågade Rox.

"Verkligen?" frågade jag upphetsat. "Jag ska uggla Teddy och säga åt honom att komma och hälsa på mig."

Dagen verkade helt plötsligt mycket bättre.

* * *

**Jag ser verkligen fram emot att läsa era kommentarer. **

**J-star**


	6. Chapter 6

**Morsning korsning!**

**Här kommer ett nytt kapitel och jag är ganska stolt över att det inte tog hundra år för det här kapitlet att bli klart;)**

**Jag ska hälsa från författarinnan att hon vill tacka er för att ni läser och tycker om den här ff:)**

**Tack till AuroraAlexius och Roxybad för att ni lagt till den till favoriter. **

**Tack till Roxybad för att du lagt till storyn till alert:)**

**Tack till:**

**AuroraAlexius- Tack så mycket, jag kan lova dig att livet kommer bli en bergochdalbana för Victoire;)**

**Tom Marvolo Dolder- Tack, här kommer med:)**

**Lolliga Lollan- Tack! Jag hoppas verkligen att du gillar det här kapitlet med:D**

**Så här kommer kapitlet. Men innan det skulle jag vilja tigga om fler reviews, de är verkligen en stor motivation:)**

* * *

Fredagen därpå satt jag på trollformellära, tryckte på min fjäderpenna och stirrade på min klocka. Det var min sista lektion och jag ville att den skulle ta slut.

Det värsta med att Roxanne var ett år yngre än mig var att vi inte hade några lektioner tillsammans. Därav satt jag bredvid hennes bror Fred istället. Våra kompisar Grace och Aiden satt framför oss.

Professor Grimsdyke, som hade tagit över trollformelklasserna, när Flitwick blev rektor, hade sagt åt oss att läsa från våra läroböcker och hade snabbt lämnat klassrummet. Så, självklart, var det ingen som läste.

Fred vände sig från konversationen han hade med Aiden och Grace och tittade på mig. "Du är verkligen otålig," kommenterade han.

"Det är fredag," svarade jag. "Jag vill härifrån."

"Jag skulle också tro att du är ganska upphetsad över Hogsmeadeutflykten imorgon," sa han. "Och en viss person, kanske," lade han till, vickande på ögonbrynen.

Aiden vände runt sin stol. "Ooh, Teddy Lupin. Han är sååå drömlik," sa han i en pipig röst.

Jag fnittrade. "Jag låter inte sådär."

"Du gör det lite," svarade han, flinande.

"Gör jag inte," sa jag emot. "Grace hjälp mig ur det här."

Grace vände sig om, kastade sitt långa rödblonda hår över axeln. Hon var förmodligen den snällaste tjejen på hela skolan och alla visste att Aiden var galet kär i henne. Synd att hon alltid bara sett honom som en bra vän.

"Pojkar," sa hon. "Lämna stackars Victoire ifred."

Såklart ignorerade de henne och till min yttersta fasa, började de göra höga ljus, överdrivna kyssljud. Hela klassen vände sig om för att stirra på oss. Jag begravde ansiktet i händerna.

"Ohh, Teddy. Du är sååå snygg. Jag älskar dig!" sa Fred i en dum tjejig röst.

"Håll mig! Kyss mig!" lade Aiden till, hysteriskt skrattande.

"Åh, gud," jämrade jag.

Grace såg sympatiskt på mig. "Jag har det här," sa hon till mig.

"Fred! Aiden! Jag visste inte att ni var så kära i Teddy Lupin. Jag måste ha missat när ni kom ut ur garderoben," sa hon högt. Hela rummet brast ut i skratt.

De båda blev tysta.

Jag skrattade. "Wow, Grace. Det var olikt elakt av dig."

"Tja, ibland kan det bli tråkigt att vara snäll. Du måste krydda till saker och ting lite då och då, vet du?"

Jag nickade. "Ja, men var bara säker på att du inte kryddar upp de för mycket." Sa jag, med en gest på min mage.

"Ja, jag kommer nog bara att hålla mig till att vara elak mot de här två," sa hon, nickande mot Fred och Aiden, som var upptagna med att skratta åt ett opassande skämt Fred hade berättat.

"Tja, om du ändrar dig, så är jag säker på att Aiden skulle vilja hjälpa dig med det," sa jag och sänkte min röst.

"Vic!" väste hon och slog till min arm. "Vi är bara vänner."

"Tja, varför ger du inte mer än bara vänner en chans? Han är rolig och ganska snygg. Plus han älskar dig mycket," viskade jag.

Hon suckade. "Jag vet. Det är bara att...jag har alltid sett honom som en bror, du vet?"

"Ja, jag fattar. Men, du vet, jag brukade tänka om Teddy som en bror. Och alltså...nu gör jag det defninitivt inte. Ibland förändras saker."

"Ja," sa hon. "Men det betyder inte att det alltid gör."

Jag öppnade munnen för att svara, men i samma ögonblick kom Grimsdyke skyndande tillbaka och alla blev tysta omedelbart.

"Jaha," sa han. "Jag litar på att ni har haft massor av tid att bli färdiga med läsuppgiften. Miss Bell, varför redogör du inte vad du läst?" han log mot henne, avslöjade sina äckliga tänder.

Grace blev röd. "Err," började hon. "Det är om en förtrollning."

"Vad sort av förtrollning, miss Bell?"

"Erm," sa hon stammande, "alltså..."

Plötsligt hördes ett högt kraschande ljud från andra sidan rummet. En hel bokhylla hade fallit. Grimsdyke glömde Grace omedelbart och skyndade dit för att bedöma skadan.

Jag sneglade åt Aiden, som stoppade tillbaka sin trollstav i klädnaden med ett flin över ansiktet. Han lutade sig åt Grace. "Varsågod," sa han med en blinkning.

"Gjorde du det där?" viskade hon.

"Bara för dig, min kära," svarade han och höjde en osynlig hatt.

"Jag hade allt under kontroll."

"Såklart du hade. Du kunde inte ens namnge förtrollning, för att ens ge en sammanfattning om läsningen."

"Okej," sa hon. "Tack Aiden, för att återigen orsaka förödelse."

"Orsaka förödelse för att rädda din bak," lade han till.

Hon fnissade. "Jaja, tack."

Han gav henne sitt mest charmiga leende. "Varsågod."

Grimsdyke kom skyndande till katedern. "Nu miss Bell, varför fortsätter du inte där du slutade?"

Klockan ringde.

"Var redo att förklara förtrollningen till mig på måndag," skrek han efter Grace försvinnande figur.

"Jag ska, professorn," sa hon över axeln.

Jag började gå mot dörren.

"Åh, miss Weasley, kan jag tala med dig för ett ögonblick?" sa Grimsdyke till mig.

Jag grimaserade och vände mig långsamt om. "Ja, professorn?"

"Jag har tänkt fråga dig, hur din _lilla situation_ går?" han sneglade på mig.

"Bra," mumlade jag, min mage kurrande. Varför lät han mig inte gå? Middag, jag behövde middag.

"Bra, bra," svarade han. "Så är ryktena jag hört sanna? Dejtar du verkligen Teddy Lupin?"

I mitt huvud skrek jag, _Det angår inte dig, ditt slemmiga kräk! _Men högt sa jag, "Ja, professorn."

"Och är det här hans?" frågade han, nickande mot min mage.

Den här mannen visste verkligen hur man snokade, eller hur?

"Nej," sa jag, skakande på huvudet.

Han sneglade på mig med sina mörka intensiva ögon. "Jag förstår."

I hans huvud kallade han mig förmodligen för slampa. Skit samma, jag var åtminstone inte en pervers, medelålders bäverman.

"Tja, det är bra att det inte är hans, antar jag," lade han till.

"Och varför skulle det så vara fallet?"

"Teddy är en brilliant pojke. Det skulle vara en skam om han blev tvungen att ge upp sina drömmar för att hjälpa till att ta hand om ett barn."

Mina tankar blixtrade till Colin och hans yttersta skräck över idén att ge upp sin musikaliska karriär för vårt barn. Jag antar att min baby inte var lika viktig i alla andras drömmar.

"Jag måste ha middag, professorn," sa jag plötsligt, jag ville inte spendera en minut mer med honom,

"Åh, ja. Äter för två nu. Ja, gå du, miss Weasley."

Jag nästan rusade ut ur dörren. Hela vägen till Stora Salen, önskade jag att jag hade haft mod nog att säga emot honom. Om Rox hade varit där, skulle hon ha satt honom på plats. Han hade aldrig frågat sådana personliga frågor igen. Läskig tjej, den där Roxanne Weasley.

När jag nådde Stora Salen, kokade jag.

"Vad är det?" frågade Roxanne, när jag satte mig ner bredvid henne, Aiden och Fred.

"Grimsdyke var ett stort kräk," jag tittade runt. "Var är Grace?"

Alla ryckte på axlarna.

"Vad har Grimsdyke gjort?" frågade Rox.

Åh, bara frågade mig massa personliga frågor. Som om Teddy var pappan. Sen sa jag nej, då hade han mage att säga att det var bra, för att Teddy borde inte ge upp sina drömmar för att fostra ett barn."

Rox skakade på huvudet. "Han är en skitstövel."

Innan jag hann svara, kom Grace gående och såg väldigt nöjd ut över något. Resten av oss stirrade på henne, när hon satte sig. Hon nästan strålade. Seriöst, ingen borde vara sådär glad.

"Vad har hänt med dig?" frågade jag.

"Mmm..." mumlade hon, stirrande på Ravenclawbordet.

Jag sneglade ditt hon tittade. Det visade sig vara en grupp sjundeårs Ravenclawkillar.

"Okej, vem är han?"

"Vad menar du?" frågade hon oskyldigt.

"Vem är killen du stirrar på?"

Adrien tittade upp från sin mat.

"Jag stirrar inte på någon," svarade hon.

"Jag såg dig Grace. Du tittade på de där Ravenclawkillarna. Så vilken var det?"

"Ja, Grace," sa Aiden. "Vilken av dem är det? Vi alla håller på att dö av längtan av att få veta." Han försökte använda en retarton, men han lät mest arg.

"Matthew Davies," mumlade hon till svar, medans hon såg genererad ut. "Han frågade mig precis om jag ville gå till Hogsmeade med honom imorgon."

"Ganska sent, tycker du inte?" sa Aiden. "Jag menar, det låter nästan om om du vore någon slags sista handsval, eller nåt."

"För din information, Aiden, talade han om för mig, att han försökt fråga mig hela veckan, men han vågade inte fram tills nu!" snäste Grace. "Du skulle kunna vara glad för min skull, vet du. Och du ska föreställa min vän."

Jag hade aldrig sett henne så arg förut. Eller honom för den delen.

"Ja, det är det enda jag någonsin kommer att vara, eller hur?" skrek han, blängande på henne, "Din vän!"

"Tja, just nu är jag inte så säker på det heller," svarade hon, tårarna fyllde hennes ögon. "Jag är inte hungrig längre," lade hon till, stod up. Och med det vände hon på klacken och sprang mot dörren.

Resten av oss såg när Matthew Davies ställde sig upp och följde efter henne. Han hann upp henne precis utanför dörren och han drog henne till en kram, tröstade henne.

"Ursäkta mig," sa Aiden, ställde sig upp. "Jag ska gå och mörda Davies."

Fred tog tag i hans arm och slet honom tillbaka. "Nej, det ska du inte, kompis."

"Varför skulle jag inte?" krävde han.

"För att du inte äger henne," svarade Rox. "Hon är tillåten att dejta vem i helvete hon vill."

Aiden korsade sina armar och tjurade. Han såg ut som min lillebror Louis när mamma sa åt honom att äta sina grönsaker eller när han inte fick efterrätt. Förutom att Louis var elva och fick det att se sött ut. Aiden, inte så värst.

"Men vad ser hon i Matthew Davies?" frågade han äcklat.

"Han är het," svarade Roxanne sakligt.

"Och otrolig på Quidditch," lade jag till.

"Han är ganska smart," sa Rox.

"De där ögonen är att dö för," sa jag.

"Han är jätteschysst. Jag har hört att han frivilligt ställer upp på ett djurhem och sjukhem under somrarna."

"Fan," instämde Fred. "Om jag gjorde en lista av killar jag skulle bli gay för skulle Matthew Davies vara nummer två, precis efter Teddy Lupin."

"Ja, ärligt talat Aiden, det finns förmodligen ingen chans i helvete att du kan tävla med honom," sa jag.

"Wow, tack hörni. Erat stöd är överväldigande."

"Det är det vänner är till för," sa Fred och klappade hans axel.

"Jag trodde verkligen att hon började komma över det," sa Aiden med en suck.

"Se så," sa Rox till honom. " Du får hänga med mig imorgon. Fred kommer att vara med sin flickvän, Vic med Teddy och Grace med Matthew. Så det blir bara du och jag."

"Toppen," sa Aiden. "Bara toppen."

* * *

**Reviews=Glad J-star=Snabbare kapitel**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hallo där! Jag är tillbaka med ett nytt kapitel:)**

**Men innan vill jag tacka för era reviews:**

**xJulle****- Tack, jepp det är det;)**

**AuroraAlexius****-Jo, det vet jag:) Jag funderade först på att tacka alla via PM, men sen kom jag på att alla som läser och lämnar review inte har ff-konto (de lämnar review som gäst) så då tänkte jag att jag lika gärna kunder tacka alla såhär:)**

**Lolliga Lollan****- Tack! Din review var helt awesome:D**

**roza97****- Tack, här kommer mer;)**

**Tom Marvolo Dolder****- Tack, jag skriver så fort jag kan:)**

**Så här är nästa del:)**

* * *

Nästa dag var jag nervös genom hela frukosten.

"Merlin!" snäste Adian. "Sitt still, Vic."

Han var fortfarande på dåligt humör.

"Käften, Aidan," sa Rox. "Hon är glad över att få träffa Teddy. Låt henne vara."

"Ser jag bra ut?" frågade jag Rox nervöst. Jag hade på mig en svart kjol men grå tights och en vit tröja. "Eller ser jag fet ut?"

"Du ser inte fet ut, Vic," försäkrade Roxanne mig. "Du har inte börjat visa det än. Du är bara i elfte veckan."

"Jag tror dig inte, jag har definitivt blivit fetare."

"Tja, det är inte synligt under din tröja, så sluta oroa dig över det."

"Så jag ser bra ut?" frågade jag igen. "Gillar du outfiten?"

"Ja, Vic, jag gillar outfiten. Den är söt."

"Hur som helst, varför är du så oroad över vad du har på dig?" frågade Aidan. "Har du verkligen planer på att behålla kläderna på så länge?"

"Vad i helvete ska det betyda?" fräste jag.

"Tja, uppenbarligen tog du av dig kläderna ganska lätt för Colin, så varför inte Teddy?"

"Jag har bara dejtat Teddy i några få veckor. Jag har inte sett honom sen första september. Tror du verkligen att jag är den sortens tjej som knullar en kille efter att ha dejtat honom i några få veckor?"

Han ryckte på axlarna. "Jag vet inte, kanske."

Fred, som hade varit mest tyst, under hela måltiden, tog plötsligt till orda. "Oj, Aidan. Du är min bästa polare och allt, men snackar du någonsin så där med min kusin igen och jag kanske kommer att hamna i Azkaban för mord."

"Seriöst, Aidan, vi är alla ledsna över Grace och Matthew, okej? Men sluta vara en sån skitstövel," la Roxanne till.

Han suckade tungt. "Jag är ledsen, Vic," sa han. "Du har all rätt att klappa till mig."

"Det är frestande erbjudande," svarade jag. "Men jag låter dig vara denna gång. Fast säg något liknande igen och..."

"Det gör jag inte, jag lovar."

"Bra," log jag.

En timme senare, begav sig Roxanne, Aidan och jag till Hogsmeade. Grace var redan med Matthew och Fred var redan med sin flickvän, Camille.

Vi stannade framför Tre Kvastar, där Teddy skulle möta mig. "Aha, ses senare," sa jag, vinkade åt dem.

"Ha kul," sa Rox. Hon gav mig en kram och sedan begav sig hon och Aidan till Godisbaronen.

Jag steg in på puben och tittade mig omkring.

"Victoire, här borta!" hörde jag en röst säga. Jag tittade bort och såg Teddy sittande vid ett litet bord i hörnet. Jag kände ett stort leende sprida sig över mitt ansikte, när jag nådde honom. Merlin, jag hade saknat honom.

Jag gled ner på stolen mitt emot honom. "Hej."

"Hej själv," sa hon, leende. Idag var hans hår kort och i en smutsblond färg och hans ögon var ljusblåa. "Saknat mig?"

"Ja," svarade jag. "Saknade du mig?"

Han flinade. "Kanske lite."

Jag klappade till hans arm.

"Okej, kanske mer än lite," sa han skrattande.

"Så," sa jag, tog en klunk av vattnet han redan beställt till mig, ingen honungsöl till den gravida tjejen. "Hur är läget?"

Han skakade på axlarna. "Ja, sådär. Mitt jobb är tortyr. Min chef är en skitstövel."

Jag skrattade. "Teddy, din chef är min farbror Percy."

"Precis."

Efter att vi stött på Percy på King's Cross, hade Teddy fått ett jobb på Departementet av magisk transport, närmare bestämt på kvastkäpparnas föreskrivande kontroll.

Han hade bara jobbat där i några veckor, men alla hans brev var redan fyllda med klagomål om jobbet och om Percy.

"Han är skoningslös slavdrivare, Vic. Jag överdriver inte ens."

Jag himlade på ögonen. "Så klart du inte gör."

"Så hur är det med dig?" frågade han. "Hur är det med ditt liv?"

"Oh, det är underbart," sa jag sarkastiskt. "Det finns inget bättre än att vara en gravid tonåring. Folket som stirrar på mig och viskar, de idiotiska Slytherinarna som kallar mig slampa rakt i ansiktet, morgonillamåendet, det irriterande matkrävandet, och självklart vetskapen om att allt kommer att bli värre och att jag eventuellt ska _föda och sen uppfostra ett barn_."

Han stirrade på mig, hans ögon vidöppna och hans mun hängande en aning.

"Du vet," sa han, "mitt jobb verkar inte så hemskt, plötsligt".

"Kul att jag kunde ge ditt liv lite perspektiv," svarade jag med ett flin.

Han flinade och hällde i sig resten av sin honungsöl.

"Du frestar med den där," talade jag om för honom.

"Jag frestar med vad?" frågade han.

"Din honungsöl. Du vet att jag inte är tillåten att dricka något och du har den framför mitt ansikte. Om du vore en bra pojkvän, skulle du dricka vatten med mig."

Han höjde på ögonbrynen. "Vet du vad som låter bra just nu? Eldwhisky. Jag tror att jag ska hämta lite."

Jag blängde på honom, när han signalerade till servitören och beställde ett glas.

"Mmm," sa han och tog en stor klunk. "Det där satt verkligen på plats" han tittade menande på glaset framför mig. "Fast jag är inte så säker på att ditt vatten är så gott," sa han flinande.

"Jag hatar dig."

Han lutade sig över bordet, så att hans ansikte nästan snuddade mitt.

"Nej, det gör du inte," viskade han.

"Eww," sa jag och drog mig undan. "Din andedräkt luktar som alkohol."

Han tog fram sin trollstav och utförde en snabb andedräkts uppfriskande förtrollning. Lutande fram igen, viskade han, "Bättre?"

Jag nickade.

"Nu medger du att du inte hatar mig, även om jag frestar med mina drickor."

"Jag hatar dig inte," mumlade jag.

"Vad var det? Jag kunde inte höra dig."

"Jag hatar dig inte," sa jag, högre den här gången. Flera personer vände sig om för att titta på oss. Jag kände hur mitt ansikte blev rött.

"Är du säker?" frågade han, fortfarande med det där dumma flinet.

"Ja, jag är säker," snäste jag.

"I så fall, _hur_ känner du för mig?"

"Jag älskar dig," mumlade jag.

"Förlåt, kan du upprepa dig? Jag kunde inte riktigtinte fånga vad du sa."

"Jag älskar dig, din jävel!" skrek jag nästan.

Den här gången, stirrade nästan hela puben på oss.

Jag begravde ansiktet i händerna.

"Kom," hörde jag Teddy säga. "vi drar."

"Och går vart?" frågade jag och lyfte mitt huvud.

"Du får se," sa han, ställde sig upp och höll ut sin hand. Jag tog den och han drog upp mig på fötter.

Hållande min hand i hans, ledde han mig ut från puben.

Han tog mig nerför några gator, tills vi kom fram till en övergiven byggnad. Det var ingen i sikte.

"Vad gör vi här?" frågade jag.

Istället för att svara, drog han mig mot byggnad och kysste mig. Jag slog armarna runt hans nacke och drog honom närmare mig.

Efter ett par minuter, drog vi isär oss, andandes tungt.

"Aha, det är det vi gör här," sa jag.

"Jag har väntat på att göra det där i veckor," mumlade han, med hans händer fortfarande på mina höfter.

"Jag med," svarade jag. Han log och lutade sig fram igen, pressade hans läppar mot mig ännu en gång.

Jag kände honom röra sina händer mot fållen på min kjol, han fingarde med den en minut innan hans han smög nedanför. Sedan började den långsamt krypa upp för mitt ben...

Jag puttade bort honom. "Stop."

"Fan, jag är ledsen, Vic." Han lutade sig med ryggen mot väggen och vände sitt huvud åt sidan för att se på mig. "Jag blev bara tagen av stunden."

"Det är okej," sa jag.

"Är du säker?"

"Ja...jag antar att jag bara är orolig över att du ska tro att jag är ett enkelt ligg eftersom jag är gravid eller nåt." Orden föll ur min mun innan jag kunde stoppa de.

Han rynkade pannan. "Så klart tror jag inte det."

"Ja, det var en dum oro." Jag tog hans han och gav den en kram. "Kom igen," sa jag. "Låt oss gå till Godisbaronen. Jag vill ha lite godis."

Han rörde sig inte. "Victoire, vänta."

"Vad?"

"Jag måste få dig att förstå att jag inte försöker utnyttja dig på något sätt. Hur långsamt du än vill ta den här relationen så är det okej för mig, så länge jag får vara med dig. Jag älskar dig, Vic."

Jag kände mitt andetag fastna i halsen. "Verkligen?"

"Så klart."

Ett leende spreds över mitt ansikte. Jag kände att jag bara kunde stå där, stirrande på hans ögon, för resten av dagen. Tja, jag kunde om jag inte desperat behövde lite kittel kakor.

"Er," sa jag, "inte för att förstöra ögonblicket, men jag vill verkligen till Godisbaronen.

"Okej, då," sa han. "Kom så går vi."

Vi spenderade följande timme på Godisbaronen, köpte godis och snackade med folk.

Efter att vi båda ätit tillräckligt mycket godis för att mata en liten by med, snubblade vi ut från affären, hysteriskt skrattande.

Han öppnade sin mun för att svara när en hög, gäll röst avbröt.

"Teddy? Oherregud, det är du!"

Vi båda vände oss om och stod ansikte mot ansikte med en lång, solbränd, svarthårig som jag inte kände igen.

"Maria!" utbrast Teddy. "Wow, det är underbart att se dig!"

Jag höjde på ögonbrynet. Åh, det var underbart, var det?

Sedan tjejen, som jag under det ögonblicket valde att kalla "slampan", kastade sina armar runt _min pojkväns_ nacke.

Och värre, _min pojkvän_, lindade sina armar runt hennes midja och kramade henne tillbaka.

Jag harklade mig högt.

Snabbt slet sig Teddy loss från Slampans tag och tog min hand.

"Maria, det här är min flickvän Victiore. Vic, det här är Maria."

Slampan, er...jag menar _Maria_ log mot mig. "Det är sååå trevligt att träffa dig." Kuttrade hon.

Jag försökte le tillbaka, men misslyckades totalt. "Ja, det är trevligt att träffa dig med," sa jag med hopbitna tänder.

"Så, hur länge har ni varit tillsammans?" frågade hon, medveten om dolkarna jag sköt mot henne med mina ögon.

"Lite över en månad," svarade Teddy.

"Åh, är det inte underbart," sa hon. "Ni gör ett underbart par." Hon sneglade ner på sin klocka. "Oherregud!" utbrast hon. "Jag är sen för något!"

Sedan lutade sig Slampan fram och lade en kyss på _min pojkväns_ kind.

En kort stund undrade jag om klösa ut hennes ögon med bara mina händer skulle vara en överreaktion.

"Förhoppningsvis ser jag dig igen," viskade hon i hans öra.

_Förhoppningsvis faller du från en klippa_, tänkte jag för mig själv.

Sedan, till min yttersta skräck, blinkade _min pojkvän_ åt henne och svarade, "Ja, förhoppningsvis."

Sedan vände sig Slampan och skuttade ivägoch lämnade endast kvar en stank av billig parfym,

Så fort hon var ur sikte, vände jag mig mot Teddy. "Vad i helvete var det?"

"Vad var vad?" frågade han förvirrad.

"Varför flirtade du med den där tjejen?"

"Jag flirtade inte med henne. Jag var bara trevlig."

"Ehh, nej. Att vara trevlig mot någon är att säga hej, och sedan kanske snacka lite om vädret i några minuter medan man står åtminstone några meter ifrån varandra. Att vara trevlig betyder inte att låta vilken tjej som helst kasta sig själv över dig och kyssa dig och sen att blinka mot henne, allt framför din flickvän. Det är flirta."

Han såg lamslagen ut. "Alltså, Vic, det är bara så jag är med alla. Jag är bara en trevlig kille, okej? Det är inte flirta."

"Hur som helst, vem var den där tjejen?"

"Bara en tjej jag dejtade ett tag förra året."

"Är hon ditt ex?" Wow, det gjorde det till och med bättre!

"Ja, Victiore, hon är mitt _ex_, vilket betyder att vi inte längre är tillsammans och att jag inte är intresserad av henne."

Jag suckade. "Jag är trött," sa jag. "Jag tror att jag ska bege mig tillbaka till slottet."

"Okej," sa han, lutade sig fram och kysste min passa. "Skriver du till mig snart?"

"Visst, klart," sa jag när jag vände mig för att gå.

"Jag älskar dig," ropade han efter mig.

Jag sneglade bakåt över axeln på honom. Han stod i mitten av vägen ensam och såg ledsnare ut än jag någonsin sett honom.

"Jag älskar dig också," sa jag.

Hans ansiktsuttryck ljusnade genast och han gav mig sitt mest bländande leende. Jag kände min ilska emot honom smälta bort.

"Varför var Teddy Lupin så himla charmig?

* * *

**Klart gott folk! Var så snälla och lämna en review, de är verkligen en motivationskälla:)**

**J-star**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hejsan alihopa! Här kommer nästa kapitel! Hoppas att ni inte fått vänta för länge:)**

**Tack till:**

**Lolliga Lollan- Haha, tack!**

**xJulle- Ja, hon är ju gravid xD**

**roza97- Det behöver du nog inte oroa dig för;)**

**AuroraAlexius- Vad bra! Åh, tack!:D**

**Så here it is!**

* * *

Veckorna passerade sakta men säkert. Jag spenderade mina dagar genom att gå på lektioner och sedan göra högen med läxor som lärarna tilldelade oss. Mellan detta, hängde jag med mina vänner, skrev till Teddy och besökte Madame Pomfrey.

En dag i December, när jag var 5 månader in i graviditeten, frågade hon mig om jag ville veta könet på barnet.

"Allt du behöver göra är att dricka den här trolldrycken," sa hon och höll i en mystisk grön vätska. "Jag kunde ha gett dig den tidigare, men 5 månader är när resultatet är nästan 100% säkert.

"Ehm, okej," sa jag och tog trolldrycken från henne. Tills den stunden hade jag ärligt talat inte tänkt på bäbisens kön. Det var bara "det". Men plötsligt var jag väldigt nyfiken. Vad ville jag ha? En pojke eller en flicka? Var en enklare än den andra att ta hand om?

Jag vände flaskan och svalde trolldrycken. "Blä," sa jag och kväljde lite.

"Ja, vad hade du väntat dig? Pumpajuice? Lägg dig ner nu."

När jag gjort det, lyfte hon upp min tröja och svingade sitt trollspö över min bäbismage. Den började omedelbart skina rosa. Jag flämtade.

"Grattis, miss Weasley. Det är en flicka."

Jag stirrade på min rosa mage, såg färgen sakta bleka bort. "Wow," var allt jag lyckades få fram.

Jag skulle få en flicka.

"Jag borde gå och berätta det för alla," sa jag till slut och ställde mig upp. "Tack."

"Det var så lite, raring," svarade hon och lät ovanligt snäll.

Jag skyndade tillbaka till mitt uppehållsrum för att skriva till mina föräldrar. På vägen dit stötte jag på Fred och Aidan. "Gissa vad?" ropade jag åt dem. "Det är en flicka!"

"Lägg av!" utbrast Ferd. "Det är toppen!"

"Grattis, Vic," sa Aidan leende.

Efter ankomsten till uppehållsrummet, skyndade jag till sovsalen för att få tag på lite pergament, bläck och en fjäderpenna och sedan skyndade jag ner och satte mig ner vid det närmaste bordet och började skriva.

_Kära mamma och pappa,_

_Jag ska få en flicka! Madame Pomfrey berättade precis det för mig. Känn er fria för att sprida nyheten till alla våra släktingar. Jag skulle skriva till de själv med jag har ont om pergament. Iallafall, det är nästan middag och jag håller på att svälta ihjäl. Jag kommer att skriva till er snart._

_Med mycket kärlek_

_Victoire_

Jag skrev hastigt ett brev till teddy också, och efter en tur till uggleboet, för att skicka de, gick jag till middagen.

Jag hittade Fred, Aidan, Grace och Rox redan ätande.

"Victoire!" skrek Rox när jag satte mig. "Fred och Aidan berättade nyheten för oss. Grattis!"

"Ja, grattis," upprepade Grace, leende.

"Tack."

Rox, Grace och jag höll på att diskutera flicknamn, när vi hörde Aidan, som pratade med Fred, högt fråga honom, "Gissa vem jag knulla igår kväll?"

Grace var fortfarande ihop med Matthew Davies och det gick jättebra för dem. Såklart var inte Aidan glad med detta, och uppenbarligen var hans idé om revange att dejta (och knulla) varenda tjej i syne. Jag tror att han hoppades på att det skulle göra Grace avundsjuk och att hon skulle dumpa Matthew och komma springande in i hans armar. Än så länge hade det inte hänt. Och det verkade inte troligt heller.

Jag såg när Grace grep tag i sin gaffel hårt och stirrade på sin tallrik med extrem fokus.

Fred himlade på ögonen. "Vem?"

"Bridget McCutcheon."

Fred stirrade på honom. "Du kommer att få AIDS."

"Seriöst Aidan. Det börjar bli äckligt," sa Rox.

"Skit samma, det är mitt liv. Jag kan göra vad jag vill."

"Jag måste gå och träffa Matthew för att hjälpa honom med hans förvandlingskonstuppsats," sa Grace plötsligt och ställde sig upp. "Vi ses senare."

"Hejdå, Grace," ropade Aidan efter hennes gående gestalt. "Ha så kul _med din pojkvän_."

"Oroa dig inte. Jag ska," svarade hon.

Aidan attackerade sin kyckling med gaffeln. "Tror ni att någon skulle märka om jag förgiftade Davies?" morrade han.

"Polarn, de har varit tillsammans i nästan två månader. Du behöver komma över det," talade Fred om för honom.

"Jaja, skit samma," sa han och ställde sig upp. "Jag ska gå och göra läxor, kommer du?"

"Visst."

Båda vände sig för att gå.

"Grattis igen över nyheten, Vic," sa Aidan. Sedan var de borta och det var bara Rox och jag.

Efter några minuter, kom Beth Clarke, skolans största skvallrare skyndande till oss.

"Har ni två hört nyheten?" frågade hon förväntansfyllt.

Jag skakade på huvudet samtidigt som jag tog en klunk vatten.

"Vilka nyheter?" frågade Rox.

"Grimsdyke gjorde en elev gravid!"

Jag spottade ut vattnet.

Rox tjöt av skratt. "Oh herregud! Det hände verkligen."

"Hade en elev verkligen sex med honom? Vem?" frågade jag.

"Bridget McCutcheon," svarade Beth.

"Bridget McCutcheon? Var inte hon tjejen som Aidan pratade om. Hans nyaste fångst?" frågade Rox.

"Jepp, det är det," svarade jag. "Eww, det är vidrigt. Han knullade en tjej som hade knullat Grimsdyke."

"Kan du ens tänka dig att låta honom röra dig?" frågade Beth. "För att ens låta honom knulla dig?"

Jag ryste lätt. "Den mentala bilden in mitt huvud just nu kommer att ge mig ärr för livet."

"Vi kommer åtminstone inte behöva göra med honom med. Jag antar att de sparkade honom?" sa Rox och tittade på Beth för bekräftelse.

"Han packar förmodligen väskorna, just nu," sa hon nickande.

"Jag vill säga hejdå till honom," sa jag och ställde mig upp. "Och med att "säga hejdå" menar jag att totalt håna honom för det här."

Rox ställde sig upp. "Vill du också komma?" frågade hon Beth.

"Visst," sa hon. "Jag är fortfarande arg på honom för att han gav mig ett B på min förra uppsats."

Vi tre fann honom i sitt kontor, där han hastigt stoppade ner allt i sin väska.

"Hej, professorn," sa jag.

Han hoppade till vid ljudet av min röst och vände sig om så snabbt att han slog omkull en bunt papper på sitt skrivbord.

"Oh, hej damer," sa han. "Vad...vad gör ni här?"

"Vi hörde om att du skulle åka," svarade Rox. "Vi kom för att säga farväl."

"Åh," sa han nervöst. "Err, har... har ni...råkat höra _varför_ jag skulle åka?"

"Såklart vi gjorde professorn. Det är Bet Clarke vi snackar om här. Tror du att hon inte skulle känna till alla detaljer," frågade jag honom. Bredvid mig, log Beth stolt.

"Ja, ja, såklart hon skulle."

"Så, Bridget McCutcheon, va?" fortsatte jag. "Wow. Kunde du inte hitta någon i din egen ålder?"

Han slöt ögonen. "Jag tror att ni tre behöver gå."

"Varför det, kan du inte hantera sanningen?" frågade Rox.

"Gå."

"Om du insisterar," sa jag. "Hejdå professorn."

Vi sprang ut, fnissande.

"Det var elakt," sa Beth, mellan skratten.

"Han förtjänade det," svarade jag. "Allt han någonsin varit är en läskig, pervers skitstövel."

Efter att ha sagt hejdå till Beth, återvände Rox och jag till Gryffindors uppehållsrum. Efter en timme med läxarbete, sa jag till Rox att jag skulle lägga mig.

"Okej," sa hon. "God natt."

Eftersom det var ganska tidigt, antog jag att ingen annan skulle vara i sovsalen, men jag hade fel. När jag kom upp dit, hittade jag Grace liggande på sin säng.

"Grace! Hur länge har du varit här uppe?!

Hon ryckte på axlarna. "En timme, tror jag."

"Jag trodde du skulle träffa Matthew för att hjälpa honom med en uppsats."

Hon skakade på huvudet. "Nej, jag hittade bara på det för att komma bort från Aidan."

"Ah. Det förklarar en del. Han har varit extremt vidrig den senaste tiden." Jag satte mig ner på sängen bredvid hennes. "Så, hur är det mellan dig och Mattew?"

"Ganska bra," svarade hon.

"Har ni två...du vet?" jag vickade på ögonbrynen.

Hon rodnader. "Nej. Han har pratat om det, men jag sa till honom att jag inte var redo."

"Tja, gör ingenting förrän du är redo. Oavsett hur mycket han än vill det."

Hon suckade, la sig på sängen och stirrade upp i taket. "Hur visste du att du var redo med Colin?"

Jag ryckte på axlarna. "Jag vet inte. Jag gjorde det bara. Vi planerade inte det eller nåt. Det bara hände."

"Jag önskar att var mer stöttande till vår relation. Jag saknar honom. Han var en av mina bästa vänner i världen, men nu snackar vi knappt. Vi hänger bara med varandra eftersom vi har samma vänner."

Jag klappade henne på armen. "Det är okej. Han kommer nog över det och ni två kommer att återgå till de ni var."

"Jag hoppas det."

"På tal om Aidan, hörde du att den där tjejen han pratade om på middagen, Bridget McCutcheon, är gravid med Grimsdykes bäbis?"

Hennes ansikte skrynklades av äckel. "Jag tror precis att jag spydde i min mun."

"Min reaktion också."

"Jag undrar om Aidan vet än."

Jag skrattade. "Det hoppas jag inte. Jag vill se hans min när han får reda på dt."

Hon flinade. "Det skulle verkligen muntra upp mig. Kom så ser vi och ser efter om han är i uppehållsrummet."

Vi begav oss ner dit och tittade runt och fick syn på Aidan och Fred sittandes vid ett bord i hörnet.

"Hej," sa jag, när Grace och jag satte oss ner bredvid de.

"Hej," sa Fred, utan att titta upp från uppsatsen han skrev. "Snälla, blanda inte in mig i ert samtal. Om jag inte gör klart den här uppsatsen ikväll, är jag körd."

Aidan hursomhelst lade ifrån sig sina böcker och tittade upp. "Hej damer."

"Hörde du nyheten om Bridget, Aidan?" frågade Grace.

"Vad pratar du om?" frågade han förvirrat.

"Hon är gravid."

"Vem är fadern?" frågade han.

"Grimsdyke."

Han tappade hakan.

Vi båda fnissade. "Äckligt, eller hur?" frågade jag.

"Vidrigt," svarade han.

Plötsligt slog en tanke mig. "Vad kommer att hända med Bridget då?"

"Vad menar du?" frågade Aidan.

"Jag menar, ska hon stanna här? Jag kan inte ens tänka på att möta alla när man vet att alla vet att man är gravid med en lärares bäbis. Bara att vara gravid är hemskt."

Aidan ryckte på axlarna. "Jag vet inte. Hon kommer nog att åka härifrån."

"Ja, men vad händer sen? Kommer hennes föräldrar att hjälpa henne? Hur kommer hon att få ett bra jobb för att försörja sig själv och ett barn utan att gå klart skolan? Kommer Grimsdyke hjälpa ekonomiskt över huvudtaget?"

"Vic," sa Grace lugnt. "Det är inte ditt problem. Hon begick ett misstag och nu kommer hon att behöva leva med det. Som du."

"Men det är skillnad med mig. Jag blev inte på smällen av en lärare. Jag kommer att gå klart skolan. Jag har underbara vänner och familj som stöttar mig."

"Tja, men hennes misstag var större."

"Hur är det med Grimsdyke? Den värdelösa skitstöveln gör en elev med barn och kommer förmodligen bara att springa sin väg från _sitt_ barn. Varför kommer han undan med det? Det är inte rättvist."

"Merlin, Vic, har inte någon talat om för dig att världen inte är rättvis?" frågade Aidan.

"Jag måste hitta henne," sa jag och ställde mig upp.

"Bridget?" frågade Grace.

"Ja," sa jag. "Kommer ni två?"

De sneglade på varandra. "Er, okej," sa Grace.

"Hur ska vi hitta henne?" frågade Aidan.

"Marodörkartan," svarade jag och såg mig omkring. "Var är James?"

* * *

**Klart! **

**Jag funderar på att svara på era reviews via PM istället för på självakapitlet, Vad tycker ni? Skriv vad ni tycker på er review!**

**Ses**

**J-star**


	9. Chapter 9

**Blev klar med kapitlet nu. Egentligen borde jag ha pluggat, men det blev det här istället.**

**Så här kapitlet, hoppas ni tycker om det:)**

* * *

Jag tittade runt och till slut hittade jag honom på andra sidan rummet, där han spelade knall kort med en grupp andra årselever.

"James, kom hit!" ropade jag och vinkade hit honom.

"Vad?" sa han så fort han var där.

"Jag behöver din karta," sa jag till honom.

"Varför?" gnällde han.

"Därför."

"Okej," sa han och himlade på ögonen. "Jag ska gå och hämta den."

Fem minuter senare, klättrade Aidan, Grace och jag ut ur porträttshålet och begav oss till ett tomt klassrum där Bridget McCutcheon var i för tillfället.

Vi stannade utanför rummet och såg på varandra nervöst innan jag öppnade dörren och vi långsamt gick in.

Hon satt i hörnet, med knäna ihopdragna till sitt bröst, med ansiktet gömt.

Hon tittade upp när hon hörde oss komma, tårarna strimmade ner för hennes ansikte.

"Vad vill ni?" frågade hon hest.

"Er, vi ville bara veta hur det var med dig?" svarade jag.

"Varför? Jag känner dig knappt." Hon tittade på Grace. "Eller dig."

"Du känner mig!" sa Aidan.

Hon höjde på ögonbrynen. "Snälla, påminn mig inte."

Han såg arg ut. "Aha, okej. Jag går."

"Nej, det gör du inte," sa jag, tog tag i hans ärm och drog honom tillbaka. "Bridget behöver vårt stöd."

Hon tittade på mig konstigt. "Nej, det behöver jag inte. Varför i hela världen skulle jag behöva stöd från några tjejer jag knappt känner och någon konstig loser jag låg med igår kväll."

"Aha, nu ska jag definitivt gå," sa Aidan. "Ska jag stå här och låta en _tjej som blev på smällen av en lärare kalla mig_ en förlorare."

"Aidan," fräste jag. "Du ska ingenstans."

"Visst," muttrade han. "Men bara för din skull. Inte för hennes." Han lutade sig mot väggen och korsade armarna.

Jag satte mig bredvid Bridget. Hon flyttade på sig lite.

"Bridget," sa jag. "Snälla lyssna på mig. Jag vet vad du går igenom. Vi sitter i samma båt."

"Åh, verkligen? Vilken lärare gjorde dig på smällen?"

"Erm, okej, inte _samma_ båt. Men liknande båtar."

"De är helt olika båtar!" fräste hon. "Jag låg med en medelålderslärare och blev gravid. Du låg med din pojkvän och blev gravid. Ser du skillnaden?"

Jag suckade och lutade mitt huvud bakåt mot väggen. Att resonera med henne skulle bli svårt.

Sedan, till min förvåning, talade Aidan. "Tja, varför gjorde du det då? Grimsdyke? Seriöst?"

"Jag behövde ett U," viskade hon och såg generad ut.

"Merlin," mumlade Grace.

Till min ytterligare förvåning, gick Aidan över till oss och gled ner bredvid henne. Han satte sin hand på hennes axel och hon tog inte bort den.

"Du är bättre än så Bridget," talade han om för henne.

Hon skakade på huvudet långsamt. "Nej det är jag inte. Jag är värdelös. Fråga vem som helst."

"Du sa fråga vem som helst?" svarade jag. "Okej, det ska jag. Grace, tycker du att Bridget är värdelös?"

"Såklart inte," svarade hon.

"Aidan. Och du?" frågade jag.

Han skakade på huvudet. "Inte alls."

"Du är inte värdelös, Bridget," sa jag. "Ingen av oss tycker det. Du gjorde bara ett misstag."

"Okej," sa hon. "Ni tre kanske inte tycker att jag är värdelös, men än sen? Människorna som räknas tycker det. Mina föräldrar ugglade mig idag. De talade om för mig att jag kunde glömma att komma hem. De vill inte ha något att göra med mig. Och skolan. De sa att de inte kan relegera mig eftersom jag är gravid, men de föreslog starkt att jag skulle lämna skolan."

"Bridget..." började jag.

"Vad i helvete ska jag göra? Vart ska jag ta vägen?" Nu vällde tårarna ner över hennes ansikte.

Jag försökte komma på något att säga, men jag kom inte på något. Jag hade ingen aning om hur jag skulle lugna henne.

Fast Aidan verkade veta det. Seriöst, vem visste att den pojken kunde vara så känslig?

Han slöt armarna runt henne och drog henne närmare sig, lät henne gråta på hans axel.

"Shh," viskade han i hennes öra och strök hennes hår. "Det kommer att bli bra. Jag lovar."

Hon drog sig tillbaka och torkade tårarna med armen. "Jag tar tillbaka det jag sa," snyftade hon. "Du är inte en loser efter allt."

Jag sneglade upp på Grace, som hade varit ganska tyst hela tiden. Hon stirrade på Aidan, men en min som skulle kunna beskrivas som en mix av förvåning, imponerad och trånande.

De två första kunde jag hålla med henne om. Jag var ganska förvånad över hur snäll han var mot Bridget, efter att ha varit så motståndskraftig först. Och jag var imponerad över hur bra han skötte allt.

Den trånande delen var minst sagt intressant. Jag hade en känsla av att Matthew Davies inte skulle bli glad över sättet hon såg på Aidan just nu. Inte alls glad.

"Vic," sa Aidan och avbröt mina tankar. "Finns det inget vi kan göra för att hjälpa henne?"

Jag lutade mitt huvud bakåt mot väggen och försökte tänka. "Tja, det kommer att bli svårt för dig att betala för en lägenhet utan pengar, så du behöver ett jobb. Det borde inte vara för svårt. Jag är säker på att det finns en butik i Diagongränden som vill anställa dig. Såklart kommer det ta ett tag för dig att spara tillräckligt mycket med pengar, så du behöver en plats att bo på medans."

"Vem i all världen skulle ge mig en plats att bo på gratis?"

Du vet den känslan man får när man har vad som låter som en perfekt idé? Det känns faktiskt som en glödlampa tänds ovanför ditt huvud. Det var den känslan jag upplevde den stunden.

"Farbror George!"

Hon såg förvirrad ut. "Vad?"

"Min farbror George äger Bröderna Weasleys trollkarlstrick. Han har ett extra rum ovanför det som ingen använder. Jag är säker på att han låter dig vara där så länge du jobbar i affären med."

"Varför skulle han göra det? Han känner mig inte ens."

"Men du har problem och han är en schysst kille. Jag är säker på att han kommer att hjälpa dig. Jag skriver till honom och frågar."

"Okej, låt oss säga att han säger ja," svarade hon. "Vad ska jag göra med babyn medans jag jobbar? Jag kommer inte ha råd med en barnvakt eller dagmamma."

Jag tänkte efter ett ögonblick. "Tja, jag skulle kunna se efter den antar jag. Jag kommer redan ha ett barn att ta hand om, så varför inte ett till? Folk med tvillingar gör det hela tiden."

"Jag är ganska säker på att det kommer att bli för stressigt."

"Tja, det kommer det när du jobbar. Och om jag inte känner för det, kan min farmor, Molly Weasley, se efter det. Hon älskar barn. Hon uppfostrade sju av de och allihop blev lyckade."

Hon skakade på huvudet. "Jag kan inte begära att din familj ska göra dessa saker för mig. De känner mig inte och jag känner inte de."

"Men vad har du planerat att göra då, Bridget? Har du nån annan idé?"¨

"Nej, men..."

"Då skriver jag till min farbror och farmor. Om de säger att det är okej, så tänk över det. Det kommer inte att vara för alltid, bara tills du har råd med ränta och barnomsorg."

Hon nickade långsamt. "Okej då, om du insisterar."

"Jag insisterar," sa jag och ställde mig upp. "Nu om du ursäktar oss, det börjar bli sent och vi vill inte bli upptäckta uppe ur sängen så sent."

"Tack så mycket," sa hon. "Jag vet inte varför ni har bestämt er för att vara så snälla mot mig, men jag är väldigt tacksam."

"Det var inga som helst problem," svarade jag och försökte låta bli att gråta. "Ditt barn förtjänar ett bra liv. Och det gör du med."

Aidan gav henne en sista kram och ställde sig upp. "Hejdå Bridget," sa han och vinkade till henne när vi gick ut genom dörren.

"Tja, det var intressant," sa Grace, när vi stängt dörren och återvände till uppehållsrummet.

"Jag hoppas att farbror George ger henne ett jobb och plats att stanna på," sa jag. "Jag kommer att känna mig hemsk om han inte gör det."

"Jag är säker på att han kommer att göra det," svarade Aidan.

"Du var strålande där inne," sa jag till honom. "Seriöst, jag visste inte att du kunde vara så snäll. Det var väldigt imponerande. Jag tror att Grace skulle hålla med mig."

Han vände sig om och tittade på henne, med längtan i ögonen som aldrig verkade färsvinna när hon var i närheten. "Gör du?" frågade han mjukt.

"Åh, ja," mumlade hon och rodnande lite. "Du var underbar."

Man kunde seriöst skära den sexuella stämningen mellan de med en kniv.

Vi nådde uppehållsrummet och klättrade genom porträtthålet. Rummet var fortfarande ganska fullt, eftersom det inte var så sent, men jag kände mig utmattad. "Jag går och lägger mig," sa jag till dem. "Gonatt."

"Jag kommer också," sa Grace. "Godnatt Aidan."

"Godnatt," svarade han men en glad ton jag inte hört honom använda sedan Grace stötte på Matthew.

Där uppe i sovsalen, nynnade Grace för sig själv medan vi gjorde oss i ordning för att sova.

"Du verkar ganska glad över något," kommenterade jag.

"Gör jag?"

"Det är förmodligen en särskild blond pojke som du inte kunde ta ögonen ifrån tidigare"?

"Aidan?"

"Ja, såklart," sa jag uppretad. "Jag såg sättet du såg honom på. Du är kär i honom."

"Nej, det är jag inte. Vi har haft den här diskussionen förut."

"Saker förändras," sa jag och lade mig ner. "Godnatt."

* * *

**Ni får jättegärna komma med konstruktivkritik. Så lämna en review:)**

**J-star**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tack till er som reviewat, lagt till storyn som favorit och alertat! Jag bestämde mig för att svara på alla revies via PM eftersom det var lättare! Men tack till roza97, den anonyma personen som tog sig tid att skriva en review:)**

**Här är det nya kapitlet! Hoppas att ni gillar det:**

* * *

Följande dag skrev jag till farbror George om Bridget. Han svarade med att säga att hon var välkommen att jobba i hans affär och bo i rummet ovanför det, om hon började betala hyra så fort hon kunde.

Några dagar senare, lämnade Bridget Hogwarts. Hon tackade mig igen och tittade runt sorgsen.

"Önskar jag kunde ha tagit examen," sa hon vemodigt. "Jag klarade det i sex och ett halvt år och sen händer det här..." hon tittade på mig. "Du hr tur, vet du. Får ta examen och allt. Glöm det inte."

Hon hade rätt såklart. Om hennes situation hade lärt mig nåt så var det, att jag var extremt lyckosam. Jag hade givits chansen att gå klart skolan, vilket skulle leda till bättre jobbmöjligheter i framtiden. Jag hade familj och vänner som stöttade mig. Jag hade en fantastisk pojkvän. Det enda som fattades var barnets far.

Colin O'Brian.

Det var dumt, men ibland saknade jag honom. Det fanns nätter där jag kunde ligga i min säng och tankarna flög till honom.

Jag kom ihåg tiderna då han sjöng mig till sömns, hans röst låg och familjär i mina öron, när jag låg i hans armar. Jag kom ihåg blicken han brukade ge mig ibland. Den som fick mig att känna mig som den viktigaste personen i världen. Universums centrum. Jag kom ihåg tiden då han kallade mig babe och sättet han aldrig ville släppa min hand. Sättet han kysste min nacke och viskade att han älskade mig.

Men jag kom ihåg vad som hade hänt dagen jag talade om för honom att jag var gravid. Den arga blicken han hade gett mig och de hatfulla sakerna han hade sagt. "Slampig tjej" och "dumma bäbis". De blixtrade genom mina tankar och ekade i mitt huvud och alla goda minnen försvann. Och sedan skulle jag känna mig eländig och tom.

Men sen var det Teddy. Underbara, underbara Teddy som jag var desperat kär i.

Jag frågade Rox om hon trodde att det var möjligt att vara kär i två personer samtidigt, men hon såg bara konstigt på mig och frågade vem mer jag var kär i än Teddy. Och jag hade varit för generad för att erkänna att Colin fortfarande fanns i mina drömmar, både när jag var vaken och när jag sov, så jag bytta snabbt samtalsämne.

När jullovet äntligen kom, var jag oerhört lättat. Jag skulle kunna spendera massa tid med Teddy och förhoppningsvis glömma allt om Colin helt och hållet.

Dom, Louis och jag anlände till King's Cross den 21 december och min pappa väntade på oss för att skjutsa hem oss med en bil han lånat från jobbet.

"Pappa!" skrek Dom när hon såg honom. Hon satte iväg mot hans håll, Louis i hälarna på henne.

Vid den tiden jag nådde dem var Dom och Louis båda omslutna i hans armar och pratade om allt som hänt de i skolan. Min pappa tittade upp när jag närmade mig och jag blev plötsligt väldigt nervös. Varken han eller mamma hade sett mig, som en havande kvinna.

Han spärrade upp ögonen när han såg min mage.

"Oj, oj, oj," sa han till slut. "Titta på dig."

Jag stod där tafatt i ett ögonblick, tills Louis sa, "Kom och anslut dig till gruppkramen, Vic!"

Och det gjorde jag.

Pappa lämnade oss vid huset och återvände till jobbet för att fixa ett par saker.

"Tala om för er mamma, att jag är hemma till middag," sa han.

Vi klev ur bilen och gick upp till vårt hus. Min mamma skyndade sig till dörren för att hälsa på oss. "Åh, älsklingar," sa hon, " jag 'ar saknat er!"

Efter att Dom och Louis underhöll henne med historier med Peeves och speciellt spännande Quidditchmatcher, återvände de till sina rum för att packa upp sina saker.

Då vände sig min mamma mot mig. "Oh 'erre," sa hon. "Titta på 'yr stor du 'ar blivit."

Jag nickade. "Madame Pomfrey berättade för mig att allt går som det ska."

"Det är ynderbart, älskling," svarade hon. "Förresten," lade hon till, "Teddy och Andromeda kommer till middagen ikväll. De borde vara 'är när som 'elst."

Teddy! Mitt hjärta skenade. Jag hade bara sett honom några få gånger efter den första Hogsmeadeutflykten. Jag saknade honom mycket.

Det hördes en knackning på dörren. "Det måste vara de," utbrast mamma. "Vill du vara snäll och öppna dörren? Jag behöver titta till något i köket."

Jag drog upp dörren och stod ansikte mot ansikte med Teddy, som stod bredvid sin mormor.

"Hej, kära Victiore," sa Andromeda.

"Hej Andromeda," svarade jag. Jag tog ett steg bakåt och lät de komma in.

Min mamma dök upp och hälsade hjärtligt på dem. Andromeda erbjöd sig att hjälpa henne med middagen.

"Middagen kommer att vara färdig om en stund," talade mamma om för mig. "Så 'itta på något att göra så länge."

När hon och Andromeda hade försvunnit in i köket, vände jag mig mot Teddy. "Vill du följa med upp till mitt rum för att hjälpa mig packa upp?"

Han log. "Visst," svarade han och följde efter mig upp.

När vi var i mitt rum stängde jag dörren och lade mig på min säng. "Vill du göra mig sällskap?" frågade jag.

"Jag trodde att du skulle packa upp," sa han medans han gick över rummet och lade sig ner.

"Senare," svarade jag, lindade in mina armar runt hans nacke och drog honom närmare mig.

"Låter bra för mig," mumlade han och pressade sina läppar mot mina.

Det hade varit två veckor sen vi senast hånglade och vi blev varma i kläderna snabbt. Snart låg hans skjorta borta på golvet och mina händer vandrade på hans fantastiska magmuskler. Jag kände honom dra i fållen på min tröja.

"Nej," mumlade jag. "Jag börjar få hudbristningar. Jag vill inte att du ska se det."

"Oroa dig inte," svarade han och drog av mig min tröja. Han stirrade på min bäbismage ett ögonblick innan han viskade "Vacker," och lutade sig ner för att kyssa den."

Vi hånglade en stund, innan mina händer tog sig till hans jeans. Jag fumlade med gylfen ett ögonblick, innan han ryckte tillbaka och satte sig upp.

"Vi måste sluta," sa han och flämtade lite.

"Varför det?" stönade jag.

"Därför att vi inte kan ha sex här," svarade han

"Varför inte?" frågade jag.

"Därför att din mamma och min mormor är en trappa och din lillebror och syster är längre ner i korridoren."

Jag rullade över på rygg och surade. "Jag har låst dörren."

"Tror du att en låst dörr på något sätt skulle stoppa din mamma, en fullt kvalificerad häxa?"

Jag visste att han hade rätt, men av någon anledning var jag fortfarande irriterad. "Jag slår vad om att du aldrig stoppade _Maria_ när hon ville ha sex."

"Jag skulle om hennes familj hade varit en trappa ner," svarade han.

"Föredrar du hennes sällskap över mitt?"

Han skakade på huvudet. "Det är det dummaste du någonsin frågat mig, Vic. Du vet hur mycket jag älskar dig. Såklart föredrar jag ditt sällskap över Marias."

Jag tog på mig tröjan igen, sedan lade mig på och blundade. "Jag tror att jag ska ta en tupplur. Väck mig när middagen är färdig."

"Vill du att jag ska gå?" frågade han.

"Nej," mumlade jag till svar.

"Är du säker?"

"Ja," viskade jag tillbaka. "Jag vill aldrig att du lämnar mig."

Jag kände att han lade sig ner bredvid mig. "Okej."

"Lovar du?"

"Jag lovar. Jag kommer alltid att vara här för dig."

Jag log belåtet och sedan gled jag in till sömns.

* * *

**Så var det kapitlet klart! Jag skulle bli jätteglad om ni skrev en liten review, så snäääälllllaaaa;)**

**Även konstruktiv kritik och tips är jättevälkommet:)**

**J-star**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jag är tillbaka med ett litet kapitel! Tack till alla som lagt till storyn som favorit och alert! Ett stort till de underbara själar som skrev en review:)**

**Så här är nästa kapitel! Hoppas ni gillar det!**

* * *

På juldagen, begav sig mina föräldrar, Dom, Louis och jag till Kråkboet för att fira jul med min enorma familj.

Vi trädde in i huset och blev välkomnade av ljudet från Celestina Warbecks röst, som kom från den stora trådlösa träradion i vardagsrummet.

Bredvid mig, bet min mamma ihop sina tänder. "Varje år," muttrade hon mörkt. "Varje förbannat år, måste vi lyssna på den där 'emska kvinnan..."

"Se vem som är här!"

Mamma slutade mitt i meningen. "Molly, raring," sa hon och kysste min farmor på kinderna. "God jul!"

Farmor hälsade på alla, kvävde de i kramar och kyssar. När hon kom till mig, stirrade hon på min mage för ett ögonblick, med hennes ansiktsuttryck lite trotsigt. Men när jag väl lät henne känna på bäbisens sparkar, blev hon vänligare inställd. "Åh, det är underbart att ha ett barn omkring igen. Kan du föreställa mig, en gammelfarmor?""

Hon schasade oss till vardagsrummet, där min nioåriga kusin Lily ritade. Det stod ett träd i hörnet med den fulaste ängeln jag någonsin sett, på toppen av det.

När jag satte mig bredvid Fred, lutade han sig fram och sa "Gillar du ängeln? Det är faktiskt en trädgårdstomte. Den lilla rackaren bet mig tidigare, så jag lärde honom en läxa. Jag tyckte att glorian och vingarna var passande."

Farbror George lät höra ett litet skrattande från hans plats en bit bort. "Din farbror Fred gjorde samma sak, ett år," sa han. "Stora sinnen tänker lika."

Från andra sidan rummet, klappade farmor sina händer. "En kittel full med het, stark kärlek!" utbrast hon upphetsat. "Arthur, älskling, kommer du ihåg när vi dansade till den här när vi var arton?!

Jag såg min mamma himla med ögonen.

"Farmor, när får vi äta?" pep min lilla kusin Hugo, "Jag svälter!"

"Ssh, Hugo," skällde hans mamma, min faster Hermione.

"Han låter precis som sin pappa," skrattade min faster Ginny. "Tänker alltid på mat."

Farmor tittade runt. "Tja, det verkar som om vi bara saknar Percy and hans gäng och Andromeda och Teddy. Vi äter så snart de är här."

Andromeda och Teddy anlände fem minuter senare. Teddy hälsade på mig med en blinkning och ett leende, innan han satte sig ner på andra sidan rummet. Lily och Rose sprang omedelbart till honom, de var båda galet kära i honom, och började fnittra över hans hår, som han hade ändrat till halvgrön och halvröd för festligheterna.

Inte långt efter, anlände farbror Percy and faster Audrey, med deras två döttrar, Molly och Louis.

"Äntligen!" utbrast Hugo. "Jag höll på att dö. Seriöst..."

Julmiddagen på Kråkboet var som vanligt, en fullproppad fest, med så många bord som möjligt intryckta i köket och matsalen. Snart hade alla satt sig ner och huggit i maten.

Jag lyssnade på när Rose klagade för Teddy om Scorpius Malfoy. "Han är fruktansvärd Teddy," sa hon. "Jag tror aldrig att jag har träffat någon mer arrogant i mitt liv."

"Oj, Rose. Se upp för hur du snackar om min bästa polare!" sa Albus.

Albus blev sorterad till Slytherin det året, till allas förvåning. Bara farbror Harry verkade mindre chockad.

Teddy vände sig mot mig. "Vic," sa han. "Du har inte ens rört din mat."

Jag rynkade på näsan. "Inget av det här ser lockande ut." Jag vände mig runt. "Pappa," ropade jag till ett nära bord, "Kan du skaffa mig lite fish and chips från stan?"

"Åh nej," svarade han. "Du har skickat mig ut för att hämta mat du krävt, ända sen du kom hem. Du avbryter inte min julmiddag också."

Jag vände mig mot Teddy och gav honom mina bästa valpögon.

"Visst," sa han uppgivet. Han ställde sig upp och stirrade längtande på sin tallrik med mat.

"Tack teddy," sa jag leende. "Åh, och ändra ditt hår innan du går. Du vill inte bli sedd av folk sådär."

På ett ögonblick var hans hår brunt och han vände på klacken och försvann.

Tjugo minuter senare återvände han och lade fish och chipsen framför mig.

Den fettiga lukten fick mig att vilja kvävas. "Krävde jag verkligen det här?" frågade jag äcklat. Jag puttade bort den. "Skinka låter mycket bättre," sa jag, tog upp min gaffel och högg i.

Bredvid mig, suckade Teddy tungt.

"Förlåt, Teddy," sa jag, och lutade mig för att kyssa honom på kinden. "Men jag kan inte kontrollera dessa behov, vet du."

"Det är okej," svarade han. "Nån som vill ha fish and chips?" frågade han högt och såg sig omkring.

"Jag vill," sa Hugo från andra sidan av bordet. Teddy tog fram sin trollstav och skickade påsen mot honom.

Jag tog tag i Teddys fria hand, som dinglade under bordet, med min. Han log åt mig och vi stannade sådär, fingrarna flätade för resten av måltiden.

Efter middagen, tog sig mina fastrar på sig att ge mig sina egna råd och personliga anekdoter om graviditet.

"Du borde definitivt amma," sa faster Audrey till mig. "Inte nåt av den där flaskmatningens nonsens."

"Vet du vad jag hatar mest med att vara gravid?" frågade jag faster Angelina. "Att inte kunna spela Quidditch."

"Jag rekommenderar dig att läsa Elaine Nobbs böcker och graviditet och föräldraskap," sa faster Hermione. "Jag skulle inte ha överlevt graviditeten utan dem."

Jag log och nickade tills jag tillslut kunde ursäkta mig.

Jag hittade min farbror George, skrattande åt något med min farbror Charlie och min pappa.

"Farbror George," sa jag och satte mig ner. "Jag har velat höra om Bridget. Hur mår hon?"

"Hon har det toppen." Svarade han. "Hon är född säljare. Jag svär på att hon skulle kunna sälja en radio till en döv man."

Jag skrattade. "Jag glad att höra det," sa jag. "Vem spenderar hon julen med? Hon är inte ensam just nu är hon?"

"Nej, jag frågade henne om hon ville komma hit, men hon sa att hon hade planer."

I det ögonblicket kom Rox skyndande. "Hej pappa," sa hon. "Ni har inget emot att jag tar Vic från er, va? Vi har knappt sett varandra under hela natten."

Han skakade på huvudet och lät oss gå med en handrörelse. "Klart jag inte har nåt emot det. Försök bara att inte hamna i för mycket trubbel." Lade han till med en blinkning.

Vi gick upp till övervåningen för att fly från massan av människor, där spenderade vi de följande timmarna genom garderober och skåp och skrattade åt det roliga vi hittade.

"Vad är det här?" frågade jag och höll upp en guldkedja med orden "Min älskling" dinglande.

Rox skrattade. "Den är avskyvärd."

Vi hittade ett fotoalbum och började titta genom den, häpnade över hur unga alla var. Vi kom till ett foto som var daterad "Jul 1996".

"Din mamma är den enda utan farmors tröja," skrattade Rox och pekade på en väldigt sur Fleur Delacour.

"Farmor hatade henne verkligen på den tiden," sa jag leende.

Jag tittade närmare på bilden. "Titta," sa jag. "Teddys pappa." Jag pekade på en väldigt rufsig man som satt bredvid min pappa.

"Och farbror Fred," sa Rox och indikerade på den skrattande pojken som satt bredvid hennes pappa, båda omöjliga att skilja på.

"Farbror Percy är inte med på bilden," observerade jag. "Det här måste ha varit när han bråkade med resten av familjen."

Vi avbröts av Dom, som kom och talade om för mig att vi skulle gå.

Jag sa hejdå till alla, och sparade Teddy till sist. Vi såg på när resten av min familj tog sina steg mot den öppna spisen, ropade "Snäckstugan" och kastade den handfulla pulvret.

"Hejdå, Vic", sa Teddy efter att de försvunnit.

"Innan jag går måste jag säga berätta något för dig," sa jag.

"Vad?"

"Ända sen jag kommit hem har jag tänkt på att jag borde gå och se Colin."

Hans ögonbryn sköt i höjden. "Varför det?" frågade han.

"Jag ville bara en gång för alla veta om han ville vara en del av bäbisens liv." Sa jag.

"Jag tror att han gjorde det glasklart om vad han ville när du berättade för honom att du var gravid," sa Teddy och så irriterad ut.

"Men han har haft tid att tänka på det. Han kanske har ändrat sig"

"Han kommer bara att såra dig igen," svarade Teddy, och lät nästan arg. "Gå inte."

"Det är inte ditt beslut, det är mitt." Snäste jag.

Han tog ett djupt andetag. "Vi måste sluta bråka." Sa han.

Jag suckade. "Du har rätt."

"Jag är ledsen för att jag försökte tala om för dig om vad du skulle göra," sa han. "Jag bryr mig bara om dig."

"Det vet jag att du gör."

Han log.

"Jag borde gå," sa jag.

Han gav mig en snabb kyss, innan han viskade, "Lova att du inte går och ser Colin," i mitt öra.

"Jag lovar," sa ja, samtidigt som jag korsade fingrarna.

* * *

**Som jag sagt innan får ni jättegärna komma med konstruktiv kritik! Och jag vill jättegärna ha reviews, så skriv skriv och skriv!**

**Vi hörs**

**J-star**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hej allihopa! Hoppas att ni haft ett bra jullov och ett bra nyår:) Här kommer fortsättningen, hoppas ni gillar det och tack till alla som reviewat och lagt till storyn på alert. Ni är underbara!:)**

* * *

Efter ett par dagar bestämde jag mig för att gå och träffa Colin. Jag insåg att jag skulle bryta mig löfte till Teddy och jag kände mig usel för det, men det var något jag behövde göra.

Teddy skickade en uggla till mig den morgonen och talade om för mig att han skulle komma efter att han slutat jobbet klockan sex. Så jag bestämde att jag skulle träffa Colin vid fyra och det skulle lämna mig med massor av tid mellan dem och Teddy skulle förbli ovetande.

Jag satte iväg ner till stan, vetande om att han skulle jobba. När jag kom fram till affären, stannade jag utanför, plötsligt nervös. Jag hade inte sett Colin sen natten precis innan skolstarten, utanför puben. Jag hade ingen idé om den nuvarande känslan för bäbisen. Eller om han ens tänkt på oss över huvud taget.

Tänk om han kastade en blick på mig och sa åt mig att dra åt helvete_. _  
Jag stod där, med mina fötter fasta på trottoaren, stirrande på butiken. Den såg likadan ut som alltid. Blek grön tavla, sned skylt, målade ord på fönstret som förkunnade bra erbjudanden på mjölk och andra diverse matvaror.

Mina tankar blixtrade tillbaka till den dag då jag mötte Colin. Det hade varit i just den här butiken.  
Det var sommaren innan mitt femte skolår och min mamma hade skickat mig för att hämta några ägg och en liter mjölk. Jag gick in och märkte att det var en ny anställd bakom disken. Han tittade inte ens upp när den klingande klockan signalerade min entré; han var för uppslukad med att skriva något på en bit papper.

Jag tog det jag behövde och begav mig till disken. När han fortfarande inte tittade upp, harklade jag mig högt. Han ställde ner pennan och höjde på huvudet till slut.

"Förlåt", sa han, och såg på mig uppifrån och ner. "Menade inte att ha en söt flicka väntande."

Av någon anledning, fungerade den frasen på mig och jag log mot honom. "Vad skriver du?" frågade jag honom.

"Låttexter. Jag är med i ett band."

"Wow", svarade jag, som om det var det mest imponerande saken jag någonsin hört. "Vilket instrument spelar du?"

"Gitarr", sa han, "men jag är sångaren också."

"Wow", upprepade jag och fladdrade mina ögonfransar mot honom. Ja, jag faktiskt fladdrade mina ögonfransar.  
Skämmigt, eller hur?

"Du borde komma och lyssna på oss", sa han till mig. "Vi har ett gig imorgon."

"Okej. Det kanske jag gör", sa jag, som inte ville låta allt för ivrig. På insidan hoppade jag upp och ner av upphetsning. En mugglarpojke hade bjudit mig till en mugglarklubb för att höra ett mugglarband spela. Som den femtonåring jag var, tyckte jag att det var bland de spännande sakerna som någonsin hänt mig.

Han log mot mig och jag märkte hur attraktiv han var. Särskilt på grund av hans ögon. De var vackra. En djup grön färg med guldfläckar. De stod ut mot hans bleka hud, som skapade en konstrast med hans svarta hår.

"Toppen", sa han, klottrade ner någonting på en bit papper och räckte över det till mig. "Här är adressen till platsen."

Jag tog papperet från honom. "Jag heter Victoire, förresten."

"Det är trevligt att träffa dig, Victoire. Jag heter Colin."

Jag gick till klubben, nästa kväll och lyssnade på hela hans bands spelning, sedan hånglade jag med Colin i baksätet i hans bil i en timme.  
Och nu, mer än två år senare, stod jag framför samma butik där allt hade börjat. Bara att jag var gravid med hans barn den här gången.

Jag tog ett djupt andetag och tryckte upp dörren.

Colin stod bakom disken, klottrade ivrigt på en bit papper, för upptagen för att ens titta upp.

Déjà vu.

Jag gick över till disken och harklade mig för att få hans uppmärksamhet, precis som jag gjort två och ett halvt år tidigare.  
Han lyfte på huvudet och tappade sin penna när han såg mig.

"Victoire! Vad...vad gör du här?"

Jag ignorerade hans fråga. "Du har klippt dig", sa jag istället.

"Ja", svarade han. "Behövde en förändring."

"Det ser bra ut", sa jag till honom. Och det gjorde det. Jag hade aldrig gillat hans långa hår. Det såg alltid för smutsigt och ovårdat ut.

"Tack", sa han, hans ögon föll på min mage. "Wow, du har blivit fet."

"Eh, tack Colin", sa jag och himlade på ögonen. "Jag glömde hur vältalig du var."

"Jag menar bara att senast jag såg dig, såg du inte alls gravid ut. Och nu..."

"Gör jag det?"

"Och nu gör du det."

Vi stod i tystnad en stund innan Colin pratade.

"Det är verkligen en bebis där inne, eller hur? Och det är...vårt."

"Ja", viskade jag. "Det är det."

Det var en annan tystnad, som Colin bröt igen. "Vad gör du här, Victoire?" frågade han igen.

"Jag behövde prata med dig", sa jag.

Han nickade. "Vi kan snacka så fort jag är klar", sa han. "Connor borde vara här och ta min plats om ungefär 5 minuter.

"Toppen", sa jag. Jag gick till tidningsdelen. Att läsa om mugglarkändisar lyckades alltid roa mig. Klockan ringde, signalerade en kund. En kraftig, medelålderskvinna kom ivrigt till magasinen. Hon tog genast upp den senaste utgåvan av Vogue.

"Åhh", sa hon. "Modeller är bara så stilfulla."

"Och så anorektiska", lade jag till.

Hon sneglade på mig, med sin mun vidöppen. Sedan föll hennes ögon på min mage och hon gav ut ett litet tjut.

"Åhherregud! Du är gravid! Det är så spännande!"

Jag log artigt. Jag kände inte ens den här kvinnan. Hur kunde min graviditet möjligtvis vara spännande för henne?  
Uppe, vid disken, fnös Colin högt.

Kvinnan vände sig mot honom, med ett tillrättavisande finger. "Skratta inte åt min entusiasm, pojk. Bäbisar är en underbar gåva."

"Förlåt", mumlade Colin.

"Jag har alltid velat ha ett eget barn," fortsatte kvinnan, "men jag antar att Gud har andra planer för mig eftersom jag aldrig fått någon. Så när jag ser en gravid kvinna, påminner jag henne att inte ta det för givet. För det är ett mirakel."

"Ja, Colin, skratta inte. Vår bäbis är ett mirakel", talade jag om för honom och försökte låta bli att skratta. "Ett mirakel som skulle vara bra om några år, men ändå."

Kvinnan spärrade upp ögonen. "Menar du att han är fadern?" frågade hon.

"Tyvärr."

"Men det är ju underbart!" utbrast hon.

Jag himlade med ögonen. Den här kvinnan var för glad.

"Jag antar det", sa Colin.

I det ögonblicket kom Connor in för att ta över sitt skift.

"Tja, det var trevligt att träffa dig", sa jag till kvinnan. "Jag önskar att vi kunde stanna och prata, men vi har saker att göra."  
Jag skyndade över och tog tag i Colins hans och puttade honom mot dörren. "Kom igen", väste jag i hans öra. "Jag klarar inte av mer av hennes munterhet!"

"Aww", hörde jag henne utbrista. "Ung kärlek!"

"Vi är inte kära", skrek jag samtidigt som jag öppnade dörren. Vi gick ut och dörren stängdes bakom oss.

"Var ska vi gå?" frågade Colin.

"Vad sägs som stranden?"

"Okej", instämde han.

Långsamt banade vi väg till stranden, under tystnad. Fast det var en behaglig tystnad Inte den spända som får dig att vilja smälta ner i marken för att slippa. Vi kom fram till en stock och satte oss på den.

"Det var här du talade om för mig att du var gravid", sa han.

"Ja, jag antar det", sa jag och ryste. "Det är så kallt."

"Tja, det är vinter vid den engelska kusten", påpekade Colin.

"Tro mig, jag vet", sa jag och drog min jacka närmare min kropp.  
Han tog fram en cigarett och tände den.

Jag skakade på huvudet. "Du vet att jag hatar det."

"Jag har tänkt på att sluta", sa han. "Det har bara inte blivit av."  
Jag drog min fot runt i sanden och försökte tänka på vad jag skulle säga till honom.

"Så vad var det du skulle prata om?" frågade han och avbröt mina tankar.

"Jag bara... jag ville bara veta om du hade några tankar på att vara en del av vår dotters liv." Jag stirrade på marken, ville inte titta på honom och fasade för vad hans svar skulle vara.

"Dotter?"  
Långsamt lyfte jag mitt huvud och tittade på honom. Han stirrade på mig med de där intensiva gröna ögonen, som om han kunde se rakt genom min själ.

"Ja, det är en bebisflicka." Svarade jag.

"Wow," sa han. "En flicka."  
Jag nickade.

Han var tyst, stirrade ut på vattnet och tog ett djup bloss på sin cigarett.  
Efter ett tag, tappade han den på marken, fimpade den på sanden med sin sko. Han vände sig om och tittade på mig.

"Vic, det är något jag måste berätta för dig."

"Vad?"

Han var tyst för ett ögonblick, och sedan frågade han, "Jag berättade aldrig om min pappa, gjorde jag?"

"Du sa bara att han inte varit där."

"Tja, han brukade vara där. Han var en alkoholist och han kom alltid hem full och min mamma... hon väntade alltid på honom vid middagen, men det blev alltid kall eftersom han kom hem så sent. Och han kom alltid hem och skrek och slog henne och jag brukade gömma mig i hörnet och hoppades på att han inte skulle komma mot mig med. Men ibland gjorde han det..."  
Hans röst tystnade och han stirrade på sina fötter.

"Colin..." sa jag och lade min hand på hans arm.  
Han lyfte sitt huvud och tittade på mig. Hans ansiktsuttryck var så sorgset och så sårat. Jag ville ta honom i mina armar och hålla honom. Jag ville kyssa bort all hans smärta, få honom att glömma de hemska minnena.

Plötsligt blixtrade mina tankar till Teddy. Min pojkvän. Killen jag älskade.  
Merlin, jag var så förvirrad.

"I alla fall", fortsatte han, "jag lovade mig själv att aldrig bli som honom. Men ibland är jag rädd att jag är det. Varje gång jag blir full, slutar det med att jag hatar mig själv för det. Men jag fortsätter iallafall.

"Du håller inte på att bli din pappa."

Han blundande. "Det vet du inte."

"Jo det gör jag." Jag pausade. "Colin, varför berättar du det här för mig?"

"Jag kommer till det", sa han och öppnade sina ögon, ett litet leende flög över hans ansikte. "Ha tålamod."  
Jag väntade på att han skulle fortsätta.

"När du talade om för mig att du var gravid, var allt jag kunde se min pappa. Min pappa misshandla min mamma. Min pappa slå mig. Och jag... och jag tänkte att det vore jag en dag och jag kunde bara inte låta det hända. Jag klarade inte av att låta idén av att vara pappa och låta det bli en möjlighet. Så jag satt alla de där hemska sakerna till dig. Och jag är ledsen för det. Men jag var rädd, förstår du?"

"Vad om ursäkten du använde mot mig? Om att inte kunna vara pappa för att du och ditt band skulle slå igenom stort?"

"Tja", svarade han. "Det var egentligen inte anledningen till att jag var upprörd, jag typ bara använde det som en ursäkt. Men mitt band är viktigt för mig, det vet du väl Vic. Vi kommer att få ett skivkontrakt en dag. Jag vet det."  
Jag försökte låta bli att himla på ögonen.

"Du tror inte att vi kan, eller hur?"

"Jag tror bara att du behöver vara realistisk, Colin."

Han suckade. "Men verkligheten suger."

Jag skrattade. "Ja, men det betyder inte att du kan fly från det. Du måste bara acceptera det."

"Jag har saknat dig, Vic", sa han plötsligt.

Jag vände mig om och såg på honom. "Ibland saknade jag dig med."

"Ibland?"

Jag ryckte på axlarna. "Det sista minnet jag hade från dig var när du var en skitstövel och behandlade mig som skit. Jag skulle inte spendera timmar med att sörja och sakna dig efter det."

"Är det fortfarande med den där Teddy?"  
Jag nickade.

"Jag förstår", sa han.

"På tal om Teddy. Jag ska träffa honom snart. Jag borde gå", sa jag och ställde mig upp.

"Vänta", sa han och tog tag i min hand för att stoppa mig. "Jag besvarade aldrig din fråga."

"Vilken fråga?"

"Den om jag ville vara en del av bebisens liv."

"Åh", svarade jag nervöst, "den frågan."

"Jag tror att jag vill det."

Jag spärrade upp ögonen. "Verkligen?"

Han nickade.

Jag kände ett leende tvärs över hela ansiktet. "Toppen!"

"Ja, så... när bebisen är född, ta med henne, okej?"

"Vill du vara med när hon föds?" frågade jag.

Han såg förvånad ut. "Du vill inte ha mig där."

"Jo, det vill jag. Du är hennes pappa."

"I så fall, ja, okej."

"Okej, bra, då går jag då", sa jag.

"Visst", sa han och ställde sig upp. "Vi ses senare."

"Ehm hejdå", sa jag besvärat. Skulle jag krama honom? Eller bara gå?

Han tog det beslutet åt mig när han drog i mig i en kram. "Hejdå, Vic", viskade han i mitt öra.

"Hejdå, Colin."

* * *

**Klart för denna gång. Sätt igång och reviewa, är ni bussiga;)**

**J-star**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hej allihopa! Jag ahr haft otroligt mycket att göra (som alltid) men här kommer ett nytt kapitel! Hoppas att ni gillar det:)**

**Tack till er som reviewat, ni är awesome!**

* * *

Jag tog lång tid på mig tillbaka till snäckstugan. Teddy skulle trots allt inte dyka upp förrän om en timme.  
Vid ankomsten till huset, öppnade jag dörren och steg in. Nästan omedelbart dök min mamma upp.

"Vart 'ar dy varit?" frågade hon mig. "Teddy 'ar väntat på dig i nästan en 'halvtimme."

"En halvtimme?" upprepade jag. "Han skulle ju inte vara här tills sex."

"Ändrade planer", sa Teddy, som steg ut från köket in till hallen. "Jag blev klar från jobbet tidigare än väntat och jag tänkte komma och överraska dig. Det enda problemet var...att du inte var tillgänglig för att bli överraskad."

Mamma tittade på oss. "Nja", sa hon. "Jag ska precis lämna er, så att ni kan prata igenom saker och ting." Hon skyndade snabbt upp för trapporna.

"Var har du varit?" frågade Teddy.

"Ingenstans av vikt", sa jag och försökte gå förbi honom. "Kan du flytta på dig? Jag är hungrig och du blockerar korridoren."

"Du var uppenbarligen någonstans", sa han utan att ge vika. "Så vart var det?"

"Det angår inte dig", svarade jag. "Flytta!"

"Vad exakt är det, som du döljer för mig?" frågade han, korsade armarna och stirrade ner på mig.

Jag suckade. "Vill du ha sanningen? Visst. JaggickförattträffaColin", hasplade jag ur mig.

Han höjde på ögonbrynet. "Ursäkta mig?"

"Jag gick för att träffa Colin."

Han rynkade pannan. "Du gick för att träffa Colin", upprepade han långsamt.

"Det var ju det jag sa, inte sant", snäste jag.

"Du lovade att du inte skulle, Victoire", sa han. "Du lovade för i helvete."  
Jag ryckte till vid hans språk. Han svor nästan aldrig. Och aldrig åt mig.

"Du kan inte kontrollera mitt liv, Teddy!" Skrek jag. "Du är min pojkvän, inte min pappa!"

"Jag är inte arg över att du gjorde något som jag inte gillar", svarade han. "Jag är arg över att du bröt ditt löfte och gick bakom min rygg och försökte sedan ljuga för mig om det. Du kunde bara ha talat om för mig att du skulle träffa Colin, vad än jag sa och jag skulle inte ha stoppat dig. Jag skulle ha påpekat mitt ogillande, men jag hade inte stoppat dig."  
Jag knep ihop mina läppar och visste inte hur jag skulle svara.

"Hur är det tänkt att jag ska kunna lita på dig om du inte ens håller ditt löfte?" svarade han.

Jag förblev tyst.

Han blängde på mig. "Vad är det här? Den här tysta behandlingen? Moget, Vic. Berätta åtminstone om vad han sa till dig."

"Han sa att han ville vara en del av bäbisens liv", svarade jag stelt. "Och jag sa till honom att han kunde vara där när hon föddes."

"Åh", sa Teddy, "så han bestämde sig tillslut för att ta sitt ansvar. Så ädelt av honom."

"Det är det", svarade jag argt. "Han måste inte, vet du."

"Åh, ja, han är en riktig ängel", snäste Teddy. "En pappa som hjälper till att uppfostra sin egen dotter. Kan någon ge honom en medalj!"

"Jag behöver inte stå här och lyssna på det här", svarade jag. "Du kanske ska gå. Vi kan båda lugna oss lite och diskutera det här senare."

Teddy ignorerade mig. "Hur kunde du förlåta honom bara sådär?" frågade han. "Kommer du inte ihåg sakerna han sa till dig?"

"Jag kommer ihåg mycket väl. Men han uppgav en förståelig anledning och jag..."

"En förståelig anledning?" avbröt han. "En förståelig anledning till att han kallade dig en slampa? En förståelig anledning till att kallade din bäbis idiotisk? En förståelig anledning till att han satte sitt band framför dig och sitt barn?"

"Ja."

Han skrattade mörkt. "Verkligen? Och vad var förklaringen?"

"Jag tror faktiskt inte att jag borde berätta det för dig", svarade jag. "Det innehöll personlig information som jag tror att han vill hålla hemlig."

"Du är verkligen jobbig, Victoire. Vet du det?"

"Ursäkta?"

"Personlig information, som han ville hålla hemlig? Vilket skitsnack. Han hade ingen anledning, eller hur? Du är bara för generad för att erkänna att du förgav honom så lätt. Att du lät tillbaka honom till ditt liv efter all smärta han orsakade dig."

"Han hade en förklaring, Teddy!" snäste jag.

Han skakade på huvudet. "Tycker du om att vara hans dörrmatta? Tycker du om att låta honom köra över dig?"

"Det är jag inte! Jag vet vad jag gör. Han kommer att vara annorlunda den här gången."  
Han suckade. "Kanske borde jag gå hem och lugna ner mig lite", sa han. "Sedan kan vi diskutera detta senare som vuxna."

"Det här fungerar inte."

"Jag vet att det inte gör det. Det är därför vi ska försöka senare."

"Nej, jag menar att den här relationen inte fungerar", förtydligade jag.

"Va?"

"Allt vi gör är att bråka. Vi bråkade om att berätta för mina föräldrar om min graviditet. Vi bråkade i Hogsmeade om din före detta flickvän. Vi bråkade om vi skulle ha sex eller inte. Vi bråkade om Colin under jul. Och nu det här. Vi bråkade aldrig när vi bara var vänner."

"Victoire", sa han, "par bråkar. Det är okej. Vi förlåter alltid varandra."

Jag skakade på huvudet. "Men jag är trött på det", sa jag. "Jag önskar att vi var som förut. Det var mycket enklare."

"Det är inte tänkt att relationer ska vara enkla, Vic", svarade han.

"Men jag har tillräckligt med många problem nu. Jag är gravid och jag vill inte ha att göra med det här längre."

"Så du vill att vi bara ska vara vänner?" frågade han kallt.

"Ja", svarade jag.

Han nickade. "Okej, då", sa han med ett tomt ansiktsuttryck. "Jag går då."

"Ska du inte stanna för middag?"

"Victoire, vi gjorde precis slut. Såklart att jag inte stannar till middag."

"Men vi är ju vänner", mumlade jag.

"Det kanske kräver en del för att bli van med det", sa han. "Hejdå, Victoire." Sedan var han borta med ett högt pang.

Jag kände tårarna välla upp från mina ögon, när jag lutade bakåt mot väggen långsamt bakom mig. Vad i helvete hade jag precis gjort? Jag hade inte ens tänkt på att göra slut med honom, till den stunden, men plötsligt kändes det rätt. Men nu kändes det helt fel... och så himla dumt.

Jag släppte ut en hög snyftning.

"Victoire, älskling", hörde jag min mamma säga ovanför mig.

Jag tittade upp på henne genom tårarna i mina ögon. "Vad?"

"Dy behöver ligga ner i din säng", sa hon lugnt. "Och jag ska göra dig lite te."

"Jag är okej", svarade jag och torkade mina ögon med tröjarmen.

"Nej, det är dy inte." sa hon och höll ut sin hand. "Kom ny."

Jag sträckte ut armen, tog den och lät henne dra upp mig.

"Kom ny", sa hon, gav mig sin näsduk och lade armarna om mina axlar.  
När vi kom till mitt rum, föll jag ner i min säng. Min mamma tog av mig skorna och lade täcket över mig, som om jag vore ett litet barn igen.

"Jag kan göra dig lite te och vi kan prata, eller så kan du sova", sa hon till mig.

Jag blundade. "Jag tror att jag ska sova", sa jag gäspande.

"Okej", sa hon, lutade sig fram och pussade min panna. "Det kommer att bli bra älskling."

"Jag älskar dig mamma."

"Jag älskar dig också, Victoire", svarade hon, släckte ljuset och stängde dörren bakom sig.

* * *

**Ja, det var det! Döda mig inte för att de gjorde slut, inte mitt fel utan Victoires;)**

**Glöm inte att skriva en rad eller två nedanför!**

**J-star**


	14. Chapter 14

**Det var ett tag sen, jag vet. Men här är ett kapitel som jag hoppas att ni kommer att uppskatta! Tack till alla som reviewat, lagt till storyn som favorit och alertat den:)**

* * *

Resten av mitt lov, var kort sagt skit.

Jag var tvungen att spendera de sista dagarna av mitt jullov, med att uthärda medlidsamma blickar från min familj. Jag ville desperat prata med Roxanne, men hon var i USA och besökte någon familj.  
Till slut återvände jag till skolan. Rox och jag satt i vår egen kupé på tåget och jag berättade hela historien för henne.

"Har Teddy kontaktat dig alls sen ni gjorde slut?" frågade hon.

Jag skakade på huvudet. "Jag tror inte att han är så intresserad i att vara kompisar igen."

När vi gick tillbaka till Gryffindors uppehållsrum, efter ankomsten till skolan, hörde vi någon ropa våra namn.

Båda två vände sig om och såg Grace springa mot oss.

Hon stannade, flämtade lite och såg sig omkring, som för att försäkra sig om att ingen var i närheten.  
"Jag måste berätta något för er", sa hon med låg röst.

"Vad?" frågade Rox.

"Jag låg med Aidan", viskade hon.

Jag tappade hakan. "Vad hände med Matthew?"

"Vi gjorde slut några dagar efter jul-"

"Det gjorde jag och Teddy också", avbröt jag.  
Hon såg chockad ut.

"Jag förklarar sen", sa jag med en handviftning. "Fortsätt."

"Tja, han dumpade mig eftersom att han sa att vår relation "gick för långsam" något jag tolkar som att han egentligen menade att han var irriterad på att vi inte knullade. Och jag var så upprörd att jag gick och träffa Aiden. Och han tröstade mig och var så snäll, så jag kysste honom. Sen typ...fortsatte vi."

"Wow", sa jag. "Vad hände efteråt?"

"Jag gick innan han vaknade. Och jag har inte pratat med honom sen dess."

Jag rynkade på pannan. "Varför inte?"

"Eftersom ni vet hur många tjejer han har legat med på sistone. Vad om jag bara är en av många?"

"Skämtar du?" frågade jag. "Aiden älskar dig. Han avgudar dig. Han nästan dyrkar marken du går på."

Hon sneglade förbi mig, nerför korridoren. "Skit, han kommer. Jag måste gå. Säg inte till honom att ni sett mig!" Hon rusade snabbt runt hörnet och försvann.  
En liten stund senare, nådde Aiden oss.

"Hejsan damer", sa han. "Hur var ert lov?"

"Bra", sa vi i korus. En total lögn, från min sida förstås.

"Har ni råkat se Grace?"

Vi skakade på huvudet.

"Okej, då får väl jag fortsätta leta då", sa han och gick därifrån.

Jag vände mig mot Rox när han försvann och märkte hennes irriterade min.

"vad är det?"

"Jag är den enda oskulden kvar", mumlade hon.  
Jag hade ingen aning om vad hon tänkte på. "Menar du i hela Storbritannien eller bara på Hogwarts?" frågade jag sarkastiskt.

"Jag menar den enda kvar av mina vänner", svarade hon. "Uppenbarligen är du ingen oskuld. Inte heller min bror eller Aidan eller majoriteten av mina sjätteårs kompisar. Och nu är Grace inte heller det. Jag känner mig utanför."

"Rox, det är ingen stor grej. Du har precis fyllt sjutton. Ha inte bråttom med att ge upp det. Vänta tills du är säker på att du hittat den rätta.

"Åh, så Colin var den rätta?" frågade hon.

"Alltså nej, men jag trodde att han var det."

"Åh, så du behöver inte vänta för den rätta? Du behöver bara vänta för den du tror är den rätta?" hon pekade på en femteårs Hufflepuff som gick förbi. "Så vad om jag säger att jag tror att han är den rätta? Betyder det att jag borde ligga med honom?"

Killen saktade ner, med ett hoppfullt uttryck i ansiktet.

"Fortsätt gå!" snäste Rox.  
Hans min ersattes snabbt till ren rädsla och han skyndade iväg.

Har jag nämnt hur läskig Roxanne Weasley kan vara?

"Rox", sa jag, "jag gjorde ett misstag, men jag försöker stoppa dig från att göra samma. Vänta tills du är absolut säker."

"Teddy då? Har du knullat honom?" frågade hon.

"Nej, men det gjorde jag nästan, men han stoppade mig."

"Är han den rätta?"

Jag ryckte på axlarna. "Jag vet inte."

"Men du skulle knulla honom med?"

Jag nickade.

"Du är en sån _hycklare_!" snäste hon. "Du säger till mig att lära från dina misstag, men inte ens du har lärt dig av dem."

Rox", svarade jag, "jag är en människa. Jag gjorde ett misstag, okej? Jag förstår inte varför du är så arg."

"Du tror att du bara kan stå där och erbjuda råd om att "vänta på den rätta"? Du är 17 år och du är gravid! Vid Merlins skägg, Vic. Du är verkligen jobbig."  
Det var andra gången någon hade kallat mig jobbig den veckan. Jag började tro det.

Hon vände sig och skyndade iväg.

Jag stod där, förstenad. Rox och jag hade aldrig bråkat. Aldrig! Plötsligt kände jag mig illa. Hade jag verkligen lyckats förlora min pojkvän och min bästa vän på samma vecka?

Jag kände min bebis stirra i mig. "Du kommer aldrig att lämna mig, eller hur?" viskade jag. "För jag klarar inte av att förlora någon mer av de jag älskar."

Jag insåg att det var förstå gången jag sagt att jag älskade bebisen högt. Eller tänkt det överhuvudtaget. Men jag antog att det var sant. Hon var min och hur mycket hon skapade problem för mig, kunde jag inte låta bli att älska henne. Jag undrade om Colin skulle älska henne också.

Vid middagen gick jag in i Stora Salen och tittade ut över Gryffindorbordet. Fred och Aidan satt med tre andra sjundeårspojkar från Gryffindor. Rox satt med några av sina sjätteårsvänner. Och Grace satt ensam.  
Jag satte mig mitt emot henne.

Hon tittade upp och log. "Hej", sa hon. "Vad har hänt med Rox? Varför sitter hon inte med oss?"

"Hon är arg på mig", svarade jag. "Jag vill inte prata om det just nu."

"Vill du prata om vad som hände med dig och Teddy?" frågade hon.

Jag berättade hela historien för henne.  
Hon klappade mig på axeln sympatiskt. "Colin gick i alla fall med på att vara en del av bebisens liv. Det är något. Och jag är säker på att Teddy kommer bli din vän igen. Han behöver bara tid."

"På tal om tid", sa jag, "tycker du inte att du har ignorerat Aidan tillräckligt länge? Du borde snacka med honom."

"Jag är rädd", viskade hon.

"Han kommer inte att såra dig Grace. Jag har talat om det för dig en miljon gånger att han älskar dig."

"Människorna som älskar oss kan fortfarande såra oss. Colin sårade dig. Teddy sårade dig."

"Men det betyder inte att man borde förskjuta alla som älskar en. För ibland sårar de dig inte. Ibland, hur fånigt det än låter, läker de dig."

Hon stirrade på sin tallrik. "Jag ska tänka på det."  
Jag sneglade ner över bordet, där Aidan satt. Han stirrade på Grace med längtande ögon. Stackars kille.

Resten av veckan fortsatte i samma mönster. Roxanne fortsatte att ignorera mig. Och Grace fortsatte att ignorera Aidan.

Sedan en dag på lunchen, när jag och Grace var mitt uppe i en konversation om trolldryckslektionen, ställde sig Aidan upp på bordet några meter ifrån oss.

Grace vände sig och stirrade på honom med uppspärrade ögon, som alla andra i rummet.  
Aidan harklade sig. "Grace", sa han, "jag vet att du har ignorerat mig och jag förstår varför. Du tror inte att jag pålitlig. Du tror att jag bara leker med dig. Men du borde veta att det inte är allt. Jag har älskat dig sedan jag lade ögonen på dig för första gången. Du var elva år, dyblöt och stod i entréhallen, väntande på att sorteringsceremonin skulle börja. Jag tyckte att du var den vackraste flickan jag någonsin sett. Det tycker jag ännu. Jag älskade dig då, jag älskar dig nu och jag kommer att fortsätta älska dig i framtiden. Jag kommer att älska dig för alltid. Jag svär. Säg bara att du vill bli min."

Tårar sipprade nerför Graces ansikte. "Aidan..." viskade hon.

Han hoppade ner från bordet och gick fram till henne. Han drog upp henne när han tog tag i hennes händer.

Han stirrade rakt i hennes ögon. "Snälla", mumlade han.

Hon nickade.

Ett enormt leende spred sig över hans ansikte.  
"Verkligen?"

"Ja", sa hon. "Ja, ja, ja."  
Han lyfte upp henne och snurrade runt henne. När han satte ner henne, tog hon tag i hans ansikte mellan hennes händer och kysste honom på munnen. De stod så, glada och kära, ganska länge.

Och jag kände mig ännu mer ensam.

* * *

**Vill jättegärna få reviews! Finns så många som läser men inte lämnar en kommentar, snälla skriv en liten mening, det gör en alltid glad!:)**

**J-star**


End file.
